Estrela Silenciosa
by Kiannah
Summary: Duras decisões e amargas separações. O eterno remorso e a busca pela redenção. O silencioso amor e o desabrochar de uma flor amarela. Acontecimentos que cruzam, mudam e perpetuam o caminho de uma elfa quando o Mal se reergue na Terra Média.
1. Para Onde É Preciso Partir  Parte I

Olá meninas e meninos!

Enfim, finalmente, já não era mais hora, antes tarde do que nunca e brincadeiras mil, Estrela Silenciosa começou a ser atualizada! Não muito da forma como eu gostaria, mas...Bem, melhor começar a postar logo, ou o tempo passará, e a fic nunca sairá das profundezas do meu notebook!

Não vou me estender muito aqui. Apenas tenho que dizer que todo esse processo com Estrela Silenciosa era necessário. A história, os personagens, eu, todos nós amadurecemos, e então a idéia e a oportunidade de reescrever tudo surgiu. E felizmente de idéia foi para processo e realização. E vocês não tem idéia de como eu estou gostando disso!

Tudo e mais um pouco que quero falar, vou deixar para falar no blog que mantenho como diário de Estrela Silenciosa. (O link está no meu perfil!) Apesar disso, adicionei aqui, no final do texto, algumas notas e observações pertinentes ao texto e à obra de Tolkien.

Porém tenho que agradecer às amizades formidáveis que tenho no Tolkien_Group do qual tenho o privilégio de fazer parte. Sem essas amizades certamente não estaria aqui. E tenho que agradecer em especial à minha querida mellon e mestra Sadie, por suas palavras e eterno incentivo, e à igualmente querida e mestra Myri, que se dispõe em momentos preciosos, quando possíveis hihihihihi, a compartilhar sua visão e seu conhecimento para ajudar no progresso de Estrela Silenciosa. Meu mais sincero obrigado a vocês!

E chega de yadda yadda e vamos curtir a nova versão de Estrela Silenciosa!

Ah sim! Obviamente que todo o universo apresentado aqui, como os personagens pertencem a J.R., exceto aqueles poucos criados por mim. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Estrela Silenciosa<strong>

**Capítulo I - ****Para Onde é Preciso Partir... Parte I**

_Ano 3021 da Terceira Era. Imladris – A Última Casa Amiga Antes do Oeste._

_Aquela cena já acontecera uma vez antes naquele mesmo salão em Imladris. Diferenciavam-se apenas pela ausência de espectadores na primeira ocasião._

_Concentrada, a elfa observava o oponente à sua frente, pronto para atacar._

_Seu adversário empunhava uma espada longa e curva, cuja lâmina clara era extraordinariamente fina. Nem por isso duvidava que fosse poderosa, e mais ainda seu dono._

_A elfa começava a sentir o esforço de manter a postura. Não desejava de maneira alguma expor seu cansaço, embora soubesse ser difícil ocultar seu estado diante dos observadores atentos naquele salão, incluindo o elfo à sua frente. O lado do corpo com que manejava mais frequentemente a espada queimava e reclamava na altura das costelas nos momentos em que o impacto de um ataque era mais forte. Quando se deu conta, mordia o lábio como sempre fazia ao se deparar com uma situação que estava exigindo mais do que esperava._

_Embora as mãos alvas permanecessem firmes envolvendo o cabo da espada, os braços tremiam levemente. Tentando manter a respiração ritmada e calma, a elfa checou a guarda da espada que emitia o brilho suave da madrepérola. Por um momento perdeu-se admirando aquela delicada luz. Poder-se-ia dizer que fulgurava regozijando com seu retorno às lutas e confrontos._

_- Está perdendo a concentração elfa! – Glorfindel chamou-lhe a atenção mais uma vez, atento a cada movimento da jovem à sua frente, como fizera desde o início daquele confronto. – Gostaria de encerrar este desafio? Já mostrou seu valor, e eu o aceito com muito respeito. – Além da arma afiada, o elfo, extraordinariamente experiente, usava de outras armas também, como as provocações que oferecia tanto aos seus adversários, e inimigos quanto aos seus pupilos._

_Glorfindel estava certo. Como sempre. Estava mesmo perdendo a concentração. Engoliu o suspiro que quase escapuliu de seus lábios, e esforçou-se para não transparecer que concordava com a óbvia constatação. Não desistiria naquele momento. Teimosa como era, não daria o braço a torcer._

_Deveria manter a atenção em seu oponente e somente nele, ignorando seus observadores atentos, as dificuldades de seu próprio corpo e os detalhes que em outro momento a encantariam, junto às histórias antigas de seu povo. Muito menos deveria dar atenção ao falatório de Glorfindel. Balançou a cabeça com suavidade, o suficiente para afastar seus devaneios, e retomou o foco._

_Infelizmente fora lenta demais. Percebendo a desatenção da oponente, Glorfindel avançou._

_Espadas se chocaram e, com o primeiro golpe, o poderoso e louro capitão de Imladris, foi capaz de forçar mais um recuo da jovem adversária. As lâminas se tocaram ressoando alto, causando arrepios e provocando faíscas. Uma espada curvava-se perigosamente sob a força da outra. Para fugir daquele golpe que poderia ser o último, a elfa deu um passo para o lado e girou veloz sua arma, forçando consigo a espada do elfo. Com sucesso e alívio, interrompeu o ataque._

_Ainda assim tinha que ser mais rápida._

_- Desta maneira é melhor, Senhora. – Observou Glorfindel antes de girar o punho e colocar a espada em riste, evitando que um golpe na diagonal se aproximasse de seu rosto. – Volta a atingir as minhas mais altas expectativas. – A elfa não sabia dizer se aquelas palavras eram provocações ou verdadeiros elogios vindos do também Mestre de Armas de Imladris. – Mas está cansada. Deveria se poupar. – O elfo murmurou seu conselho ao observar a íris pálida e acinzentada do olhar de Gil. Lembrava-lhe mithril envelhecido e desgastado. – Podemos encerrar esta saudável disputa e nenhum julgamento indevido lhe será feito, eu prometo. – Glorfindel enxergava o visível esforço de sua oponente._

_- Ainda não. Meu Senhor. – Respondeu a pupila com a voz igualmente baixa. Porém exibia um sorriso elegante e provocador, oposto ao seu olhar fatigado. Fazia valer as lições que havia aprendido com Glorfindel._

_Recebendo a recusa da elfa à sua oferta, o Senhor lhe deu vantagem e espaço para um novo ataque. A elfa deslizou trazendo o pé de apoio para o lado, e gingou o corpo esbelto, manejando velozmente a espada de cima para baixo. O alvo, a outra espada, girou igualmente rápida, parando na horizontal, para receber o golpe. O Matador de Balrogs ficou satisfeito com aqueles movimentos, mas nada disse. Mesmo a elfos experientes ainda era capaz de ensinar valiosas lições. Havia mais algumas boas lições que Gíl-Dínen deveria aprender, pensou. E agora a oportunidade era sua. A chance de atacar lhe era favorável._

_Logo que se distanciaram por poucos passos, Glorfindel girou parcialmente o corpo e deixou sua espada em riste, paralela a seu corpo. Pesou a idéia se deveria colocar mais força naquele ataque. Respirou fundo. Analisava a postura de sua oponente, se seria capaz de recebê-lo sem ameaçá-la perigosamente em função de seu cansaço. O desenho delicado e feminino do bordado de sua túnica subia e descia mostrando a respiração acelerada. As mãos seguravam com exagerada força a espada, evidenciando os nós brancos de seus dedos. Um leve tremor corria-lhe as pernas. Glorfindel sorriu um pouco inconformado. Em determinados momentos aquela elfinha tinha o mesmo comportamento que um de seus melhores pupilos. E seus olhos acinzentados e normalmente brilhantes eram tão parecidos com os de Elrohir. Difíceis de serem lidos, principalmente quando fixos em sua espada, aguardando o ataque que viria._

_Glorfindel respirou fundo. Não lhe agradava a leitura feita, porém escolheu prosseguir. Gíl-Dínen estava se esforçando e enquanto desejasse continuar, Glorfindel também continuaria. Achava justo com sua oponente. Atacou com força e rapidez. Golpeou rapidamente a espada da elfa, tentando romper e roubar a eficácia de sua defesa, até as lâminas se cruzarem. Foi quando o choque trouxe um som arranhado aos ouvidos de todos no salão. Parecia um uivo, um silvo desagradável que outrora trouxera medo a muitos habitantes da Terra Média. Então o elfo viu sua oponente desmoronar à sua frente. Sua resistência havia cedido. Seu corpo submeteu-se surpreendentemente àquele golpe indo ao chão. O elfo louro não esperava aquela resposta e seus olhos se alargaram com o resultado que via._

_Com rapidez os expectadores daquele inocente confronto se aproximaram._

_- Gíl-Dínen! – Ouviram-se as vozes simultâneas de Elrohir e Elladan que vieram rápido conferir por si próprios a elfa, que estava ajoelhada diante de Glorfindel. A espada jazia largada ao seu lado. Sua respiração estava acelerada enquanto os olhos fechavam-se lentamente. Um dos braços mantinha-se esticado, oferecendo apoio ao corpo contra o chão, enquanto o outro abraçava o corpo, revelando sua fragilidade._

_– Mellon nín, tíro nín. (Minha amiga, olhe para mim.) – chamou Elladan, fazendo uso de seus conhecimentos como curador e conseguindo, com relativo sucesso, a atenção da elfa._

_Junto a Elladan estava Legolas, quieto e observador como sempre. Glorfindel mantinha-se próximo também. Seus olhos claros procuravam urgentes algum ferimento que pudesse ter causado com seu ataque. Respirou aliviado ao constatar que não havia atingido a jovem elfa. Fora meticuloso ao aplicar aquele golpe, colocando mais força em seus movimentos, mas se controlando para não causar danos à sua oponente. - Não está ferida. – disse mais para si mesmo do que para os que estavam ali._

_- Não, Glorfindel. Não se preocupe meu amigo. Ela está bem. – respondeu Elladan com tranqüilidade ao avaliar o estado da elfa. – Está exausta, mas acho que bem._

_- Apenas exausta? Esta não é a primeira vez que lutamos e que testo suas habilidades, mesmo estando cansada, Elladan. Sempre respondeu prontamente. – respondeu Glorfindel entregando as espadas, a sua e a de Gíl-Dínen, a Legolas que se adiantara a seu lado e lhe tomara as espadas para depositá-las longe dali. – Obrigado, Legolas._

_- Sim, Glorfindel. Apenas exausta. – respondeu Elladan com um suave sorriso diante do questionamento do amigo, e repetindo a rápida avaliação que fizera. Com tranqüilidade o jovem curador tomava o pulso da elfa para contar sua pulsação. – Antes de começar essa luta, diga-se de passagem, que deveriam ter sidos todos mais sensatos e a adiado, já estava cansada e seu esforço apenas contribuiu para o esgotamento de suas forças._

_- Eu avisei que estava cansada. Viajamos dias quase sem descanso para chegarmos logo em Imladris. – respondeu Elrohir enquanto acariciava delicadamente o rosto da elfa, trazendo-a contra seu corpo para prover um apoio mais confortável. Sem resistir, Gíl-Dínen aceitou o conforto que o corpo de Elrohir oferecia e assim, achegou-se apoiando o rosto no ombro do elfo. Sem precisar falar, admitia que estava cansada._

_Na companhia de alguns elfos, Gíl-Dínen e Elrohir haviam feito uma viagem dos Portos Cinzentos a Imladris em menos dias do que o normal. – Ficamos ansiosos para retornar quando soubemos que Glorfindel e Legolas haviam regressado da viagem a Gondor. Principalmente, queríamos notícias de Minas Tirith. E quando chegamos insisti para adiar essa luta tola, Glorfindel. Mas teimosa como é, não me deu ouvidos. Disse-me que era um desafio a ser cumprido assim que os dois retornassem das respectivas viagens._

_- Suponho certamente que teimosia é mais uma característica que vocês dois compartilham, Elrohir. – Glorfindel retrucou sem dar atenção ao riso disfarçado que causavam em alguns ali._

_- Elfa tola. – chamou Elrohir voltando-se para Gíl-Dínen sem se ater à repreensão inoportuna de Glorfindel. Aquelas palavras logo que ouvidas fizeram com que aqueles olhos se abrissem lentamente, encarando-o com um brilho fraco e arredio, mas pouco capaz de retrucar. Havia aquela provocação que Gíl-Dínen odiava ouvir, especialmente vinda de Elrohir. Aborrecia-se quando ele a chamava de elfa tola, pois se sentia de fato tola, enquanto lembranças sombrias ganhavam vida, mesmo que por alguns segundos. Mas antes que pudesse protestar, o cansaço lhe tomou finalmente a mente, proporcionando-lhe alternadamente imagens, e uma escuridão agora não tão ameaçadora como há de muitos meses atrás..._

_._

**Ano 3018 da Terceira Era do Sol. Lindon – Litoral Oeste da Terra Média.**

**.**

...O som do mar rugia no final da tarde. Era início de outono*1 e o frio avançava trazendo temperaturas mais amenas às praias no norte do golfo de Lûn*2, litoral de Eriador. O sol se punha forçando a luz a se curvar às sombras da noite ainda de poucas estrelas no céu.

Aos olhos dos filhos mais novos de Iluvatar – os Homens – não passava de mais um dia que simplesmente acabou e, mais uma noite para descansar. O ano logo se encerraria e a grande maioria teria sobrevivido e resistido às ameaças incertas do Leste e ao pessimismo que continuava pairando no ar.

Alguns homens desconversavam e diziam que talvez fosse o frio crescente e as sombras que se alongavam, entretanto outros, mais velhos e sábios, sentiam que no ar pairavam dúvida e receio também.

Outros ainda, com a percepção mais apurada, depreendiam calados e preocupados a movimentação na floresta. Esta se tornava mais e mais quieta na maior parte do tempo. Caçadas eram deixadas de lado, canções na bela língua tornavam-se escassas e murmuradas e, ocasionalmente, apenas o som da forja ressoava ao longe.

Os elfos estavam partindo, diziam.

Estavam certos.

Não interessava mais ao belo povo permanecer naquele lugar. Alguns agora ouviam ao constante canto do mar e logo partiriam para o Oeste, onde ficava Valinor. A terra abençoada onde viviam Valar*8 e elfos.

Para isso deveriam viajar para os Portos Cinzentos*³, a cidade portuária fundada por Círdan nos primeiros dias da Segunda Era e que servia como última passagem dos elfos para o Oeste.

Entretanto havia entre eles quem resistisse ao encanto das histórias sobre a Terra Além-Mar e desejasse permanecer. Ainda havia tempo e desejo para ficar na Terra Média. Ainda havia muito a ser feito como pensavam os elfos mais jovens, por certo.

Alguns pretendiam se unir à comunidade liderada por Círdan, o Armador de Barcos, confiando em sua sabedoria e experiência, depois de sobreviver aos terrores e dificuldades da Primeira Era, como haviam ouvido em tantas histórias. Inspirados em seu Senhor protegeriam os Portos.

Outros, dentre os que permaneceriam na Terra-Média, se uniriam à comitiva que viajaria para o destino oposto: para o Leste. Naquela direção nem tudo ainda era coberto pelas sombras. Algumas regiões resistiam forte e bravamente: Imladris governada pelo Senhor Elrond, Lórien governada pelos sábios, o Senhor Celeborn e a Senhora Galadriel, e um pouco mais distante no norte, Mirkwood, a Floresta das Trevas, governada pelo Rei Thranduil

No entanto todos se sentiam receosos, pois, apoiados em suas escolhas, definiriam como os próximos séculos seriam vividos. Portanto, não deixavam de se digladiar com as possibilidades.

Observar as vagas cinzentas que lutavam entre si no mar escuro tampouco ajudava. Era inútil, pensou a elfa. Ciente disso ainda permanecia sozinha, observando, da borda da floresta, o mar à sua frente. Supunha que nem mesmo Ulmo*4 se disporia a aventurar-se no mar revolto de Ossë*5 nesse momento, para dar um sinal do que deveria ou poderia ser feito. Por fim, por que motivo o Vala lhe daria um sinal, questionou.

Um simples sinal. Era o que a elfa desejava naquele momento. Algo que lhe guiasse e a ajudasse a tomar a decisão sobre para onde deveria partir. Havia alguns bons, mas, poucos motivos para partir para o Oeste com o que restava de sua família. Em contrapartida, a idéia de partir para o Leste a despertava para inúmeras vontades. Desejava partir para o leste e rever a família do Senhor da Última Casa Amiga Antes do Oeste. A Casa do Senhor Elrond, tão famoso por sua indiscutível habilidade como guerreiro quanto por seu trabalho como exímio curador. Também queria alcançar as terras além da Colina das Torres e o Condado para onde não ia desde o tempo em que participava de patrulhas que rondavam as bordas daquelas terras. Mas o mais importante era a necessidade substancial de seguir não só os passos de seu adar*6, Aegnor, mas também as idéias de lutar contra a Sombra, ajudar quando preciso, que os dois haviam partilhado há tantos anos.

Escurecia. O céu era um gradiente de azuis e cinzas, ora claros, ora escuros. A pouca luz era provida pelas estrelas, e pelas lamparinas que serviam para iluminar o caminho do pequeno reduto élfico até a praia.

Uma pequena lamparina, cristalina e de luz fria, pendurada em galho do arvoredo baixo próximo iluminava a elfa que permanecia imóvel.

Seus cabelos escuros e longos estavam presos em delicadas tranças que escorriam pelos ombros e perdiam-se na capa macia de lã azul acinzentado. Sobrepunham-se ao trabalho confeccionado pelas mãos hábeis e antigas de sua avó. Com os braços enlaçava tecido e corpo, tentando manter o calor reconfortante. Seu corpo estremecia à força do vento. Os olhos eram um espelho do mar acinzentado, do qual só se diferenciavam pelo reflexo, pelo brilho e pela dúvida que continham.

Permanecera naquele lugar durante horas. Ora caminhando por algum tempo e sem rumo, ora sentada na areia. Buscara silêncio e isolamento para pensar e ponderar as questões que implicavam na sua escolha: Partir para Valinor ou permanecer na Terra-Média.

Então deu as costas para a paisagem escurecida e procurou um tronco velho caído para sentar e continuar sua observação insistente, porém infrutífera. Mas também para dar espaço à recém-chegada que se aproximara e desejava conversar.

Logo a outra elfa, com os mesmos delicados e suaves traços achegou-se. Seus olhos eram tão escuros quanto seu cabelo, preso em uma única e larga trança adornada por finos fios de prata.

- Chegou a alguma decisão, hên-nín? (criança minha)

A elfa mais jovem sorriu um pouco sem graça. – Ainda não estou certa, nana. Tenho algumas respostas, porém não são suficientes para completar o quebra-cabeças que envolve minha decisão. A única coisa que sei neste momento é que não tardaria para que uma das duas viesse me procurar. – provocou com leveza a recém-chegada.

- Eu sei a sua resposta hên-nín. – respondeu a outra elfa usando do mesmo tom provocativo que a neta. - Eu sabia muito antes do dia em que você nasceu. Também sei por que a conheço melhor do que imagina. Você não é como as outras elfas... – Disse Laêth, pois este era seu nome, e afagou os longos cabelos negros da neta para depois prendê-los dentro de uma nesga de tecido. – Você não se agrada pelos afazeres comuns como a maioria de nós, como eu e sua mãe. O sangue de seu adar, sangue noldo, que corre em você, é mais forte que o nosso, sindar. Está sempre disposta a fazer algo a mais, algo que seja significativo não só para você, mas para todos que estejam ao seu redor. Você partirá conosco amanhã. Mas para Valinor você irá só daqui a muitos anos.

- Gostaria de ter a mesma certeza que a senhora, nana. – respondeu a outra enquanto tomava um graveto e desfazia, sem o menor interesse, um montículo de areia. Porém logo o abandonou e voltou-se para sua companhia. – Como pode ter essa certeza? – indagou vencida pela curiosidade e perplexidade que sentia diante da firme constatação da avó.

- Não deveria ter dito, mas já o fiz e não posso pedir que esqueça o que ouviu. Não se precipite, nem se impressione tanto com o que lhe digo, minha querida. Você tomará a decisão, a melhor, no momento certo. – apenas complementou Laêth observando o olhar inquisitivo e escuro que a neta lhe lançava. Na consequência daquele olhar, certamente Gíl-Dínen lhe dirigiria algum questionamento difícil de responder. – Você sabe. Vivi centenas de anos a mais que você, hên nín. Sou da Era em que aprendemos a olhar e avaliar fatos vindouros. – Respondeu altiva. - Mas também sou de uma Era onde éramos nobres, extremamente orgulhosos, e arrojados. Tínhamos a Terra Média aos nossos pés e não perdoávamos aqueles que cruzavam o nosso caminho. – Laêth suspirou como sempre fazia quando aquelas palavras lhe visitavam. – Por isso muitos de nós vivemos de amargas lembranças, à sombra do passado ou lutando para manter nossas tradições vivas. –as lembranças do passado com a qual aprendera a conviver haviam despertado e retornado para assombrá-la junto com as incertezas dos novos dias. – Acho que vou sentir falta deste lugar, mesmo tendo a praia branca ou os penhascos vertiginosos de Valinor para admirar. - rapidamente emendou em outro assunto desconversando do anterior, sem permitir que se instalasse um desagradável silêncio.

- Imagino que sejam muito bonitos, mas sentirá falta de mim... – provocou mais uma vez a outra, apesar do sorriso triste que tinha. Então recostou em um galho retorcido do tronco que servia como assento.

- Hên-nín, com isso eu já conto desde que soube que você não tomaria o mesmo barco que nós. – Laêth mentalmente se recriminou por voltar àquele assunto. – Sentirei sua falta. – completou com um longo suspiro. - Assim como sei que sentirei falta da música da praia. Mas desta já sinto falta nesses últimos tempos. Partia-me o coração ver o Menestrel vagando pelas praias cantando tristes melodias na antiga língua dos nossos antepassados, e agora me parte o coração não ouvi-lo. E ainda pior, desconhecer seu paradeiro. Aquele elfo pode estar em qualquer lugar do litoral da Terra Média.

- Não acha que ele finalmente partiu da nossa costa?

- Não. Acho que não, a menos que tenha partido em segredo, mas Maglor, e este é o nome do elfo que muitos hoje chamam apenas de Menestrel por desconhecer sua história, necessitaria muito mais do que um navio para alcançar Valinor. E não o conseguiria com o que pudéssemos fazer para ajudar, hên-nín. – antecipou-se a elfa em esclarecer o olhar inquisitivo que a neta já lhe lançava. – Maglor teria que abandonar o anonimato em que vive. E há séculos permanece distante do contato com qualquer raça. Algo muito forte o prende ainda nesta terra. Prende-o a seu corpo, sem deixar que definhe e sem se transformar em um espírito errante, é o que quero dizer minha querida. – disse percebendo a transformação no olhar da neta. Agora havia um pouco de incompreensão.

- No entanto não irá fazer isso, partir. Acho. Para tanto teria que também abandonar o pouco orgulho que ainda tem. E o que impede de fazer isso, é que Maglor é um alto-elfo noldo exilado de Valinor, que vive desde sempre e para sempre caminhando por nossas praias, pois recusou a oferta de restituir aos Valar as Silmarili*7, pedras tão preciosas que influenciaram o destino da nossa raça. – explicou Laêth quando interrompeu o assunto abruptamente. Sabia que Gíl-Dínen se interessava muito pelas histórias da Primeira Era e que se dependesse dela, as duas permaneceriam por horas conversando sobre o assunto. – E antes que me faça mais perguntas ou me deixe recontar a Primeira Era inteira, acho que devemos retornar para casa. Esta será a última noite que passaremos na região, e deve se lembrar de que nos reuniremos para celebrar a nossa partida. Não queira causar mais uma insatisfação à sua mãe. Por favor.

- Eu irei, mas gostaria de permanecer um pouco mais. – respondeu a elfa, voltando-se para o horizonte já envolvido pela noite. Queria organizar suas idéias. As palavras de Laêth ecoavam afirmativas em sua mente. Percebia que, ao poucos, a balança pendia para a sua permanência no continente.

- Que assim seja hên-nín. – respondeu a elfa, levantando-se. Antes de partir, voltou-se para a neta e beijou-lhe a testa. Preocupava-se com aquela criança, mas sabia que logo ela estaria em boas mãos e que seus caminhos, demorariam, mas se cruzariam mais uma vez. De uma maneira ou outra era o que sabia. Apenas não desejava que isso ocorresse nas Mansões de Mandos. Ai, que Elbereth Gilthoníel protegesse sua criança, até que ela estivesse a salvo em Valinor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_O cheiro da água salgada misturava-se ao cheiro da chuva __agora mais calma, após a tempestade. Seu corpo pesava sobre a areia molhada e as ondas, pequenas e teimosas, atravessavam suas vestes e tocavam-lhe a pele, reavivando seus sentidos._

_Respirava fundo e buscava um pouco de paz. Queria acalmar o coração que batia descompassado. Estava cheia de dúvidas, angustiada, incerta se estava no caminho certo._

_Permanecia__ com os olhos fechados, envolvendo-se confortavelmente na combinação de cheiros, do som das ondas quebrando e da chuva que se afastava lentamente. Havia também a algazarra das gaivotas, atrevidas, saindo de seus ninhos escondidos nos rochedos adiante. Ainda assim, foi capaz de perceber uma nota a mais na cacofonia naturalmente orquestrada que ouvia. Não só uma, como várias notas, belas, que compunham uma crescente e triste melodia._

_Estava certa de que até então permanecia sozinha na praia. Quem mais, pelos Valar, teria se atrevido a vir à praia com a recente tempestade que caíra? E de onde vinha aquela melodia? Seria possível aquela música fazer parte da canção dos Ainur*__8__? Era tão bela... Pouquíssimos tocavam com tanta maestria._

_Então a música silenciou, frustrando a elfa que abraçava o próprio corpo com delicadeza. – Não... Não agora. – Achava que naquela música seria capaz de encontrar um pouco de paz._

_Diante da ausência de música, abriu os olhos. O cenário continuava o mesmo. Escuro. Pesado. Tempestuoso. Então encarou o presente a seu lado. O elfo tinha traços suaves, porém castigados pelo tempo. Os olhos, acinzentados, continham um brilho triste e distante, e seus cabelos, sem tranças nem adornos, eram de um castanho acobreado muito escuro. _

_Em seus braços estava aninhada uma pequena harpa, entalhada em madeira branca e de curvas graciosas, porém simples, e cordas prateadas._

_- Está tudo bem hên-nín? – indagou o desconhecido recém-chegado. Ele observava a aparente fragilidade da elfa, e reconhecia o brilho fraco e cheio de dúvidas em seu olhar._

_- Sim... – Foi tudo o que a elfa conseguiu dizer. O tom de sua voz confirmava seu olhar. Ainda estava um pouco confusa diante daquele cenário desconcertante. Deveria estar sonhando. Então se levantou limpando a areia grudada em sua túnica. A roupa toda estava molhada, depois de tomar boa parte da chuva que havia sido trazida pela tempestade._

_- Tem certeza? – O elfo tentou, gentilmente, mais uma vez._

_- Sim. Obrigada. Tenho certeza. – __ouviu-se dizer. – Era você que estava tocando a canção que ouvi? – perguntou inocentemente. Como resposta recebeu um leve aceno do elfo. – Pareceu-me vinda dos Valar... Embora fosse triste._

_- Os Valar são capazes de compor músicas que lhe parecerão tristes. Mas acredite, a maior parte é originalmente alegre e vigorosa. Você pode perceber que são assim quando vê tudo ao seu redor, hên-nín. – Sua voz, embora fosse límpida e encantadora, continha muita saudade e amargura._

_- Meu Senhor... – O olhar da elfa cresceu e ganhou mais vida quando se deu conta de quem era o elfo. Ouvira de sua avó que aquele ao seu lado há muito tempo havia abandonado aquelas praias, vagando ou ao norte ou ao sul. Na verdade havia abandonado a região e a vista de qualquer um que andasse por aquela paisagem. Mas como ele poderia estar logo ali? Como havia chegado, e naquele momento? Por um momento até questionou se aquele era quem pensava ser. Se não era uma peça que sua mente lhe pregava._

_- Deve me chamar apenas de Maglor. – respondeu o elda, alumiando a dúvida que a elfa tinha. E em um ligeiro momento sua voz recuperou a autoridade usada no passado. - Há Eras não sou digno de tal tratamento da parte dos eldar. Não sou Senhor de nada nem ninguém. Nem de mim mesmo. – terminou retomando a entonação apagada, porém gentil._

_Gil-Dínen com seus olhos perscrutadores investigava cada detalhe mínimo do elfo ao seu lado. Não conseguia evitar. Nunca o vira antes, e sua imagem fora construída mentalmente a partir dos relatos de Laêth. O rosto de Maglor, iluminado pela suave luz do entardecer, lhe passava perseverança e altivez, e ao mesmo tempo uma triste sabedoria adquirida a duras penas._

_- __Perdoe-me Maglor, mas... – Gíl-Dínen se sentia um pouco atrapalhada. Chamá-lo apenas de Maglor lhe soava rude demais. – Não acho que sou capaz de deixar de tratá-lo com o respeito que merece, Senhor. E... Já não se passaram Eras suficientes para que fosse perdoado pelos Valar, e assim lhe fosse permitido partir para Valinor? – questionou pensativa diante do comportamento do elfo a seu lado._

_- O perdão dos Valar já não anseio mais ter... Embora aos olhos deles, talvez, já tenha sido suficientemente punido por tomar parte no juramento*__9__ de meu pai. Todos que me eram caros já partiram. Não obstante aqui permaneço, vagando, sozinho procurando a sabedoria que um dia me escapou deixando-me somente a arrogância como conselheira. O juramento que fiz com meus irmãos, por amor e lealdade a meu pai, trouxe dor, morte, sangue e tristeza a muitos elfos. E entres esses elfos, há aqueles que ainda permanecem na Terra Média. E a memória do passado continua viva, acompanhando-os. Seria mais um erro de minha parte partir para a boa aventurança de Valinor e deixar o passado assombrando os que permanecem aqui. A eles não devo ser merecedor de perdão. – Ouvir aquela revelação causou arrepios em Gíl-Dínen. O elfo havia desistido então do perdão dos Valar? _

_Maglor suspirou ruidosamente. - __Estou sentenciado a percorrer errante os caminhos desta praia sem fim, até me tornar um fantasma que habita a mente dos filhos mais novos de Erú Iluvatar. - Uma nota de sua harpa soou ao toque das mãos de Maglor. __Lembrava de seu pai. Fëanor. Um dos elfos mais poderosos que caminhara sobre a Terra Média e o primeiro a desafiar abertamente os Valar. Lembrava-se de seus irmãos. Um a um, foram mortos e condenados a rumarem para o eterno descanso nas Mansões de Mandos. Lembrava-se então de sobrarem apenas ele e Maedhros, o último de seus irmãos e que enlouquecido, pela dor que o toque de uma das Silmarils lhe causara, tirara a própria vida atirando-se em um abismo de fogo. Mais do que a lembrança amarga que envolvia sua família, recordava-se de outras incontáveis amarguras. Era capaz de sentir o s__angue que havia derramado demais e tolamente em suas mãos. Havia ferido e matado sem se apiedar. Julgara sem direito e destruíra sem o menor escrúpulo. Causara mal a tantos elfos e suas famílias. Causara mal a Elrond que ainda vivia naquele mesmo continente que ele. Elrond. Aquele era um nome que lhe assombrava diariamente. _

_- Acredita que vagar pelo litoral seja o __único caminho a ser trilhado? Talvez sejam tolice ou desconhecimento meus, mas não seria melhor tomar o caminho que o leve àqueles de quem necessita receber perdão? – Gil-Dínen sabia a quem Maglor se referia: o Senhor de Imladris. A elfa acreditava que, mesmo com todos os inúmeros e inenarráveis erros cometidos pela família de Fëanor, as vítimas daquele infeliz juramento haviam de pedir a Mandos*__10__ que tivesse compaixão. - Creio que o Senhor Elrond não pense da mesma maneira. Ele é sábio e de grande compaixão e mesmo tendo sido uma vítima do juramento de seu pai, acho que ele não o consideraria indigno de perdão e o ajudaria a encontrar o caminho para isso até o Oeste. _

_- __Eu e meu irmão Maedhros causamos muito mal à casa de Elrond quando ele ainda era um elfo muito pequeno. Uma criança. Não há perdão para o que foi feito, Gíl-Dínen. Além do mais, vivemos um tempo de sombra novamente. Os eldar que ainda vivem aqui têm preocupações que crescem com as ameaças no Leste. Sauron é um dos maiores frutos do nosso Inimigo Escuro. – Uma sombra passou pelo olhar de Maglor. Lembrava-se de Sauron como o tenente-capitão de Morgoth, durante a primeira Era, e de todo o terror que causara já naqueles dias. – Os eldar precisam encontrar uma maneira de ajudar os filhos mais novos de Iluvatar a sobreviver e enfrentar esse novo Senhor do Escuro. – Maglor sorriu de maneira triste, mas conformada. – O que menos importa é que se atenham a alguém como eu._

_- Não valeria a pena tentar? –__incrédula a elfa insistiu, pois tinha consciência da enorme tristeza de Maglor, por isso sentia muito. _

_Então Maglor afastou-se das ondas indo até onde havia areia fofa. Agachou e tomou uma porção de areia em sua mão__, mas logo deixou os grãos escaparem de volta ao chão. Havia uma sensação de insignificância naquele gesto. Gíl-Dínen vendo que a figura não se movia, aproximou-se. Tentava compreender o elfo que então se levantara e correspondera seu olhar. Por instantes ficaram calados. Ele realmente acreditava em suas próprias palavras, ao que parecia. Para a jovem era doloroso ver a tristeza que seus olhos e gestos delatavam. Porém julgava injusto, depois de tanto arrependimento, que continuasse exilado._

_- __Há coisas muito mais importantes com que se preocupar do que comigo, hên-nín. Você terá a oportunidade de ajudar a tantos. Não é o que deseja? Sei que considera muito a oportunidade de permanecer aqui na Terra Média, enquanto sua família parte para a bela Valinor. – Maglor sorriu gentilmente afastando sombras e tristezas. Havia confiança em seu semblante. Uma confiança que Gíl-Dínen não compreendia ainda. – É corajosa de aceitar essa separação. Ah G__íl-Dínen, você é uma silenciosa, porém graciosa estrela. Com sua partida terá a oportunidade de fazer parte de uma bela constelação. Parta daqui. Vá amanhã. Não se preocupe, logo saberá para onde deve seguir. _

_- O que quer dizer? – Gíl-Dínen então ficou confusa. Já tinha ouvido aquela mesma frase, mas não sabia dizer quando ou onde. _

– _Apenas parta de uma vez.__ Merich ledhed na Thrûn. Ledho! Ledho an Imladris ae merich lim ledhed__*11__. (__Você anseia por partir para o Leste. Vá. Vá para Imladris como você deseja). – __Maglor falou com firmeza. Compreendia o que se passava por trás daquele olhar, que aos poucos ganhava brilho e profundidade. __– Mesmo que na opinião dos menos sábios sua escolha seja desnecessária e insensata. Até mesmo inexplicável. Ela será de boa valia a muitos que necessitam de algum auxílio. – Maglor estremeceu junto às cordas prateadas de sua harpa. Com a mão delgada e clara protegeu aqueles fios delicados e voltou-se para a jovem elda, mostrando que a tristeza em seu rosto dava lugar a um sorriso mais tranquilo e com uma sabedoria adquirida à duras penas. – E... E embora não seja sábio dar conselhos, considere o meu como uma sugestão: em sua viagem para os Portos, se lhe for oportuno, viaje próximo à praia. Ganharão tempo e desfrutarão de uma viagem tranqüila. E... – o elfo hesitou. – E se você for curiosa, porém paciente, terá a chance de fazer algo bom. Se sua escolha for realmente sincera, será capaz de ajudar a muitos. – terminou, forçando Gíl-Dínen a criar mais perguntas em sua mente._

_O filho de Fëanor deu um passo para trás__, mas parou um instante para olhar na direção do__ oeste. Depois baixou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Seu pesar era muito grande. Fantasmas ainda habitavam a sua mente entorpecida, desde o fim de tudo aquilo que ele conhecera e tanto amara.__ Seus sonhos, outrora grandiosos, agora se resumiam a um passado pesaroso e um desejo custoso, quase impossível de se realizar._

_Mais uma vez deveria se afastar de seus semelhantes. __Acreditava que permanecendo distante não seria capaz de causar mal a ninguém. _

_Fe__z uma pequena reverência levando uma das mãos ao peito e acenou com a cabeça. Deveria partir. Gastara muito tempo conversando com Gíl-Dínen e isso começava a incomodá-lo. _

_G__íl-Dínen teve pouco tempo para responder com um aceno antes que o elfo desse mais alguns passos se afastando. Ainda tinha tantas perguntas a fazer. Queria entender aquele momento. Mais. Queria encontrar uma maneira de ajudá-lo. Quem sabe pudesse fazer algo que ao menos tornasse menos insuportável a miséria que o consumia, mas a conversa havia se encerrado com o afastamento de Maglor._

_A jovem elda__ observava a figura se afastar calmamente na mesma direção que a tempestade. Conforme a distância entre os dois crescia, tentava compreender a conversa que haviam tido. _

_Repentino o silêncio recaía por todo o lugar. As gaivotas haviam se recolhido, e o mar estava tranquilo com poucas ondas. Pequenas vagas requebravam e morriam silenciosamente na areia a seus pés. Foi então que ouviu uma nota límpida ao longe e a voz cristalina e triste do elfo._

_._

_"...As memórias de quem venci__,_

_Cantam__ ao vento frio e severo_

_Que leva as verdes folhas destas terras..._

_Lamento..._

_Lamento pelos inocentes que traí..._

_Lamento pelas vidas que amargurei..._

_Lamento..._

_Pela negra escuridão que jurada me atormenta..._

_Tomado__ pela loucura miserável que me aprisiona._

_Ai__! Verdes campos que enfeitaram minha morada._

_Ai! Fresca água que murmura límpidas cantigas._

_Belas são as jóias de Elbereth em Valinor._

_Lamento..._

_Lamento pelo distante fim desencontrado__..._

_Lamento pela eterna__ música de perdição..._

_Ai__! Que esta harpa aconselhe com gentil dedilhar..._

_A__i! O fio de esperança retome a distante estrada... _

_E__ntão o sol iluminará as mansões do eterno descanso..."_

_._

_A elfa se perguntava que__ crimes contra a própria raça ele havia cometido para viver em tão grande e triste resignação. Se um dia ele ainda encontraria paz para seu corpo e espírito tão cansados, que ainda assim não desistiam da vida, buscando a redenção pelos tais atos que ajudaram a enegrecer a história dos primogênitos de Iluvatar. _

_Quando a imagem de Maglor tornou-se um borrão distante aos olhos abrilhantados de Gíl-Dínen__, o elfo __perdeu-se nas sombras do entardecer e não foi mais visto. Depois de depositar uma estranha esperança em Gil-Dínen. A sua própria esperança._

_Ao redor da elfa tudo silenciou e as cores, ricas e vivas da praia foram acinzentando até perder-se em sombras borradas. _

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Quando recuperou o olhar apurado, a escuridão era presente. Havia tomado conta do mundo e apenas as estrelas e a lamparina, acima de sua cabeça, iluminavam aquele lugar.

Não havia passado muito tempo desde que Laêth a deixara, mas o suficiente para se deixar levar pelos pensamentos e cair em um estado de sonho. Havia sonhado com Maglor. E a memória ainda muito viva da conversa que haviam tido lhe causava arrepios. Havia tanta tristeza na voz do Menestrel. Será que não havia absolutamente nada a ser feito, como havia dito sua avó? Seu destino seria vagar, sem perdão, sem alento e compaixão até que acontecesse a Dagor Dagorath*12 ou que Ëa*13 deixasse de ser aquilo que é?

Intrigava-a também o conselho de Maglor. Deveria partir para o Leste. E como ele conhecia seu desejo de ir para Imladris? Pois bem que isso apenas confirmava o comentário de Laêth, de que não partiria agora para Valinor. Por outro lado, alegrou-se com a perspectiva de viajar e alcançar a Casa de Elrond. Ainda pensou que surgindo a chance, viajaria acompanhando a praia. Não haveria risco em tomar aquele caminho.

Logo sentiu urgência em procurar a avó para conversar e contar o ocorrido. Queria partilhar de sua conversa com Maglor e ter mais uma opinião. Entretanto relembrou as palavras da elda mais velha, dizendo que nada que pudessem fazer seria o suficiente para ajudar Maglor. Isso lhe parecia mais difícil de aceitar. Pelo menos depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

Porém se lembrou de algo igualmente importante que Laêth também havia dito. O alerta para que não causasse mais uma insatisfação à sua mãe. Tinha que retornar para casa. E rápido. A conversa sobre Maglor teria que ficar para mais tarde, e longe de ouvidos curiosos e da provável censura de Lóthwen. Então se postou em pé e tomou com passadas rápidas o caminho floresta adentro, iluminado pelas dezenas de lamparinas colocadas ali há muito tempo.

Mesmo longe foi capaz de ouvir as vozes entoando canções de júbilo a Elbereth. Embora a partida fosse melancólica e causasse dúvidas, pois ali haviam vivido por incontáveis anos, a perspectiva de tomar o navio para Valinor se sobrepunha às demais impressões em determinados momentos. A única que ainda demonstrava alguma insatisfação era Lóthwen, mãe de Gíl-Dínen. Já haviam discutido por diversas vezes sobre Gíl-Dínen tomar o caminho contrário ao bom senso que a maioria tinha. Não tinham chegado a uma conclusão que agradasse a ambas. Lóthwen não aceitava a idéia de deixar sua filha, sozinha naquelas terras ameaçadas, quando poderiam viajar juntas para a segurança de Valinor.

Foi aí que Gíl-Dínen percebeu que uma nova discussão poderia se tornar mais acalorada se mencionasse o desejo de ajudar um elfo relegado a lendas e histórias da Primeira Era. Todavia logo abandonou essa preocupação. Não usaria esse desejo como justificativa em alguma discussão que viesse acontecer com a mãe.

Logo os sons se enriqueceram com mais vozes élficas. O caminho à frente cedia espaço às construções claras e protegidas por encostas suaves, árvores anciãs e rochedos que despontavam por entre caminhos tortuosos, que rapidamente ziguezagueavam em subidas e descidas e que terminavam numa floresta mais densa.

Com rapidez venceu os dois últimos lances de uma escada de pedra e musgo por entre rochas lisas e nuas.

Archotes iluminavam a entrada da casa. As paredes estavam cobertas de pedras e hera que, com suas folhas ponteadas já amarelavam e em poucos dias cairiam. Passou pela porta de folhas duplas ricamente entalhadas por seu pai. Havia escolhido com cuidado os desenhos de flores e folhas que enfeitavam a madeira clara. Aquelas flores pequeninas com suas cinco pétalas eram suas favoritas. Seu nome era Elanor ou estrela-do-sol.*14

Parou um instante e sentiu o calor que vinha da ampla sala onde estavam todos. Era reconfortante. Em um canto observou Laêth e Lóthwen entretidas com a conversa que tinham com dois dos elfos mais velhos daquele recanto. Certamente falavam da partida nas próximas horas. No canto oposto, outro grupo de elfos cantava e entretinha os demais presentes.

Gíl-Dínen avançou fazendo uma graciosa reverência ao primeiro grupo. Teria a noite toda para conversar com sua família e mais todo o caminho para os Portos. Portanto tomou, com passos rápidos e curtos, a direção do outro grupo e apreciou os últimos momentos que teria com a maior parte daqueles que eram seus amigos. Sabia que pouco mais de dez elfos continuariam na Terra Média e destes, a maioria permaneceria a serviço de Círdan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A madrugada, pontualmente, tomava seu lugar de direito na noite.

Grande parte dos elfos já havia abandonado o vinho e as músicas, e se despedido dos mais velhos para terminarem os últimos preparos da viagem para os Portos.

Cavalos começavam a ser selados com maior zelo, pois seria uma viagem um pouco mais complexa que de costume. Vestes eram guardadas com cuidado, junto com alguns pertences pessoais e preciosos para seus donos. Vinho, pães e frutas também eram condicionados em alforjes e estojos.

A maioria das lamparinas que enchiam de luz aquele canto da floresta eram discretamente apagadas ou retiradas de seus galhos, pois serviriam para iluminar parte do caminho tomado antes do amanhecer.

Gíl-Dínen estava insatisfeita. Antes mesmo de descobrir como ajudar Maglor, se sentia inclinada a rumar para Imladris. Porém a conversa com o filho de Fëanor lhe fizera pesar todos os detalhes entre ficar a partir. Ficaria. Permaneceria e ofereceria sua ajuda em qualquer e toda oportunidade que surgisse à sua frente.

Porém sentia-se inquieta. Contava as horas para poder conversar com a avó sobre sua decisão e sobre os acontecimentos no início da noite. Entretanto a oportunidade se mostrava difícil diante dos próximos eventos.

Restava pouca coisa a fazer até o amanhecer. Por algum tempo se distraiu arrumando sua bagagem, que era pouca. Junto ao corpo levaria suas facas gêmeas e a espada herdada de seu pai. Em uma bolsa de viagem acomodou algumas mudas de roupas e apetrechos pessoais de uso diário. Em uma bolsa menor havia moedas de prata e algumas jóias que considerava seu pequeno tesouro: um fino cordão dourado dado por seu pai no último aniversário em que estiveram juntos, e um broche feito de pequenas estrelas de mithril, dado por Laêth, na ocasião de seu nascimento. Mais do que isso era desnecessário carregar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Continua.**

Notas.

*1 A história começa em Setembro – Início de outono. Considerando que a estação tem 54 dias e em fim de dezembro a comitiva do anel parte de Imladris e inverno, calculei mais ou menos que em setembro poderia ser o início do outono.

*2 Golfo de Lûn. – Na região norte fica localizado o ponto de partida da comitiva de Gíl-Dínen. Essa região pertence à Forlindon ou Lindon do Norte. Litoral de Eriador. No encontro do Golfo de Lûn e a foz do Rio Lhûn estão os Portos Cinzentos.

*3 Portos Cinzentos – Também chamado de Mithlond, os Portos Cinzentos eram habitados por Círdan, e se localizavam no Golfo de Lhûn, oeste de Eriador.

*4 Ulmo – Um dos Valar, Senhor das Águas e Rei do Mar.

*5 Ossë – Vassalo de Ulmo que tinha muito apresso por tempestades no mar, tornando a navegação perigosa.

*6 Adar – Forma sindarin de Pai

*7 Silmarili – plural - forma sindarin de Silmarils – Singular Silmaril

*8 Ainur – os Valar, Senhores de Valinor, Governantes de Arda.

*9 Juramento de Fëanor - Maldição dirigida a qualquer um que possuísse ou desejasse possuir algum dos três Silmarils, e com o qual tanto Fëanor como qualquer um de seus descendentes se comprometiam a recuperar as gemas a qualquer custo, sob a pena de serem condenados à Escuridão, pena que pediram a Eru Iluvatar, o Criador, lhes submetesse se não cumprissem com o juramento.

*10 Mandos – Seu verdadeiro nome é Námo e Mandos, o lugar onde fica seu palácio. Severo e com pouca compaixão. Além de exercer o papel de oráculo, ele é também responsável por acolher e julgar os espíritos dos elfos e humanos. É dele a profecia conhecida como Maldição de Mandos que fala também sobre o destino dos Noldor e coisas relacionadas especialmente a Fëanor e sua família.

*11 Tradução feita para o Sindarin. Fornecido pelo fórum The One Ring . net

*12 A Segunda Profecia de Mandos profetiza a última batalha, Dagor Dagorath, com a qual o mundo vai terminar. A Batalha então findará e renovará a existência do Reino de Arda, a Terra, e todos os Poderes do Oeste voltarão a ser jovens, e os Elfos voltarão a despertar, sem as lembranças de sua vida passada.

*13 Ëa - significa "aquilo que é"

*14 Elanor - significa Estrela do Sol. Nome sugerido por Frodo e dado a uma das filhas de Samwise Gamgee. Também é uma flor amarela de cinco pétalas que lembra uma estrela.


	2. Para Onde É Preciso Partir  Parte II

Olá pessoal!

Vou tentar não me estender muito nos comentários sobre capítulo. Para isso resolvi fazer o blog de Estrela, que conta com tudo o que me passa pela cabeça durante a produção dos capítulos. (_O link está no meu perfil!_) :D . Apesar disso, adicionei aqui, no final do texto, algumas notas e observações pertinentes ao texto.

Também gostaria de agradecer muito a duas pessoas queridas do grupo Tolkien: Sadie, por suas palavras sempre encorajadoras e seu apoio maravilhoso nessa aventura toda que é escrever Estrela, e a Myri, mestra e beta que com sua preciosa ajuda faz Estrela ser muito melhor! _Hannon le_, _mellyn_-nin!

Ah sim! Obviamente que todo o universo apresentado aqui, como os personagens pertencem a J.R., exceto aqueles poucos criados por mim. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Estrela Silenciosa<strong>

**Capítulo 2 - Para Onde é Preciso Partir... Parte II**

**.**

Quando a comitiva tomou o caminho que desembocava na estrada para os Portos Cinzentos, faltavam duas horas para que Arien*_1_ atravessasse a porta do mundo, no Leste. Acima de qualquer ameaça, mais uma vez a nave do Sol seria conduzida trazendo luz à Terra Média.

A escuridão no fim da madrugada, entretanto, não foi impedimento para que alguns elfos se voltassem para observar o que deixavam para trás: as belas construções e jardins que haviam erguido em meio à floresta.

Abandonavam toda uma vida naquela paisagem para recomeçar outra, em um lugar que conheciam apenas das tradições aprendidas.

Poucos dias de viagem na Terra-Média e mais alguns dias navegando em linha reta através do mar. Era distância suficiente para proporcionar muitas lembranças, aumentar a ansiedade pelo futuro, e provocar algumas separações e muitos reencontros.

Gíl-Dínen pensando no que estava por vir, voltou-se para observar a paisagem que abandonava. Embora não tivesse vivido sempre naquela pequena vila, alguns dos mais importantes acontecimentos de sua vida tinham ocorrido ali. Era o bastante para fazê-la observar pela última vez aquela casa, e desejar que, igual à mudança anterior quando viera viver ali, esse novo rumo lhe proveja lembranças e acontecimentos tão importantes quanto os que guardava consigo agora.

O ritmo da comitiva era calmo, entretanto, por segurança, alguns batedores seguiam à frente, para evitar surpresas que por ventura estivessem à espreita da comitiva. Cada sombra se mostrava de alguma maneira ameaçadora. Os aliados e servos de Sauron eram muitos, além de capazes de usar de artimanhas e de convincentes e inocentes aparências.

- Logo amanhecerá... – murmurou Lóthwen, ao emparelhar sua montaria com a da filha. – Será um longo dia de viagem.

- Serão três dias e duas noites de viagem, naneth-nín. – Respondeu com firmeza a elfa. Tentava imprimir pouca atenção ao comentário da mãe. Sabia o que aquela constatação, aparentemente sem importância, significava. Não queria outra conversa que certamente deixaria seu coração mais pesado do que já estava. Entendia o quanto sua mãe sofria por aquela separação, e esforçava-se para não admitir e transparecer que também sofria pelo mesmo motivo. Contudo estava decidida a não discutir sobre sua decisão. Muito menos após o que lhe dissera Maglor. Aliás, havia decidido não compartilhar com ninguém a conversa que tivera com o elfo. Sabia que a censurariam. Exceto Laêth, é claro. Diriam que estava se deixando influenciar pelo que parecia ser um mero sonho, embora Gíl-Dínen acreditasse que fosse muito mais que um sonho a conversa que tivera com o filho de Fëanor. Odiaria ser taxada de influenciável. Seria uma grande inverdade.

- Será tempo suficiente para fazê-la enxergar que é uma tolice não partir conosco para Valinor? Que essa sua teimosia em permanecer aqui nesta terra não lhe ajudará em nada? – Lóthwen tentava encarar a filha, que continuava ocupada em observar o caminho à frente, ainda escurecido pela madrugada.

- Naneth, não me recordo de ter dito qual era a minha decisão. E mesmo que tivesse dito, não vamos retomar essa discussão. Por favor. É tudo o que lhe rogo. – Pediu esforçando-se para se conter e não ser mais grosseira do que já estava sendo. Sabia disso. Detestava chegar a estes termos com a mãe. – Não é apenas uma questão de teimosia minha, ou como a senhora quiser chamar. Sabe disso, minha mãe. – respondeu mais uma vez tentando evitar o rumo que a conversa poderia tomar. – Eu ficaria mais feliz se aproveitássemos melhor as últimas horas que passaremos juntas. Pois isso é o que nos resta agora. Aproveitarmos a companhia uma da outra enquanto é possível.

Lóthwen estacou sua montaria repentinamente e observou a filha com gravidade.

– Com essas palavras, você não percebe, mas me diz sua decisão. Se as horas que passaremos juntas serão as últimas, então entendo que escolheu permanecer. – respondeu Lóthwen com o olhar sério, idêntico ao da filha. – Sua avó já havia avisado que você permanecerá e irá para Valinor depois de muitos anos. Infelizmente, dessa maneira tomou-me a esperança de conseguir convencê-la a viajar conosco. Mesmo assim ouso tentar mais uma vez. – terminou a elfa em um suspiro ruidoso que chamou a atenção dos outros elfos ao seu redor. – Você é parecida com seu pai.- observou, provocando um meio sorriso em Gíl-Dínen, desarmando-a de suas defesas e, conquistando a oportunidade de continuar a conversa com um pouco mais de suavidade.

- Eu sei. – sorriu a elfa, enquanto enredava-se pela conversa da mãe, como em outras ocasiões. Por mais decidida que estivesse, não seria capaz de evitar ouvir ou conversar com a elfa mais velha. – Sabe... Até hoje não me esqueço de ouvir ada dizer que a sombra um dia se levantaria mais uma vez, e que àqueles que aqui permanecessem, seria dada uma oportunidade de lutar. Sempre acreditei e concordei com ele. Mas não é só isso o que me faz desejar ficar nana. – Gíl-Dínen tentava mostrar à mãe que havia muitos motivos para permanecer na Terra-Média. Alguns elfos ao longo da comitiva ouviam com discreta atenção aquela discussão e alguns poucos, entre os mais jovens, sorriam, concordando com as palavras da elfa. Eles permaneceriam pelo mesmo motivo. – Não quero pensar que ao partir e viver por eras na boa aventurança de Valinor, deixei estas terras à própria sorte, que não pude ajudar em algo ou alguém aqui na Terra-Média, sabendo perfeitamente que posso. Sentir-me-ia muito envergonhada. Nana, talvez a ajuda que eu tenha a oferecer seja pouca, mínima comparada ao que elfos mais importantes ou mais sábios possam proporcionar, mas acho que não será menos valiosa a alguém que talvez não saiba se defender ou necessite de algum cuidado. E...

- E você almeja alcançar a Casa de Lorde Elrond também. – Antecipou-se a elfa despertando um sorriso cheio de lembranças em Gíl-Dínen. – Sua avó me disse isso também, embora isso pelo menos não fosse novidade para mim. Enfim, tudo o que posso lhe pedir é que você me prometerá que ao menos irá para Imladris. Dessa maneira terei um pouco de paz, sabendo que estará sob a proteção do Senhor Elrond e seus filhos Elladan e Elrohir.

Antes que continuassem a conversa, a atenção de mãe e filha, assim como dos outros eldar mais próximos, se voltou para os sons que vinham do lado leste da estrada. Aves, ainda sonolentas, se assustaram e se afastaram, voando descompassadas, enquanto folhas e gravetos estalavam sobre um pisar forte.

Um dos elfos à frente do grupo lançou mão das rédeas e desembainhou a espada. Movimento instintivamente copiado por Gíl-Dínen e outros. Lóthwen alternava seu olhar entre a filha e a direção de onde vinham os sons agora cautelosos.

Rapidamente Gíl-Dínen orientou sua montaria, contornando a montaria de sua mãe. Estava agora à esquerda de Lóthwen, colocando-se entre ela e a floresta.

- Gíl-Dínen... – murmurou Lóthwen preocupando-se com o posicionamento da filha. Porém, tudo o que pode fazer foi, para sua própria surpresa, admirar a filha erguer-se em sua montaria com rapidez e a atenção voltada na mesma direção que o resto da comitiva. Percebia que embora fosse uma guerreira, Gíl-Dínen não deixava de lado uma desenvoltura feminina. Nem haveria como. Movia-se com uma graciosa exatidão e vestia-se com um cuidado que evidenciava cuidados femininos.

A jovem elfa, rápida e silenciosamente, respondeu ao chamado da mãe. Sem se voltar, levou delicadamente a mão aos lábios, em um sinal de alerta e silêncio.

Um experiente patrulheiro armou-se com um longo arco e uma flecha. Retesou a corda sem o menor tremor. Concentrava-se para distinguir, entre as folhagens, a origem daquela inquietação.

Agora sons eram acompanhados de movimentos entre as árvores e os arbustos mais baixos.

O ar tranquilo da manhã havia se tornado tenso e desconfiado. As sombras, densas ainda sob as copas das árvores eram mais alongadas e escuras do que deveriam. O vento fresco, mais frio.

Então, de uma distância ainda segura, vultos de enormes lobos cinzentos se aproximaram sem pressa.

Até então pareciam seguir com tranquilidade para noroeste, mergulhando na floresta distante das montanhas. Alguns lobos rosnaram e arreganharam seus focinhos, mas se calaram diante da resposta do líder. Este exibia uma pelagem mais escura e arrepiada que os outros animais, e seus olhos, desconfiados e de um amarelo muito escuro, examinaram a comitiva, que se mantinha em alerta. Em seguida levantou o focinho e cheirou o ar como se avaliasse as intenções do grupo élfico. Então se afastou sendo seguido pelo resto da matilha.

Não havia ameaça da parte de nenhum dos dois lados, e cada um continuaria a seguir seu caminho em paz.

Assim como os demais elfos, Gíl-Dínen não embainhou sua espada até a alcatéia desaparecer floresta adentro. Embora tivesse se afastado, ainda causava tensão.

Apesar de serem diferentes dos lobos enormes e negros, servos de Sauron, aqueles também eram animais poderosos e agressivos quando ameaçados. E à Gíl-Dínen não traziam as melhores lembranças.

Para não se ater a elas, a elfa voltou-se para a espada que rapidamente era embainhada e para a mãe ao seu lado, que a observava calada, desde o momento que a filha lhe fizera o sinal de silêncio.

Em pouco tempo a tranqüilidade retornou ao caminho da comitiva. A ameaça e as sombras haviam diminuído. E os feixes luminosos recobravam importância despertando a floresta.

- Mesmo que eu não vá para Imladris, embora deseje muito fazer isso e espero fazê-lo se tiver a oportunidade, – revelou a elfa voltando a sorrir ao se lembrar do que também a incentivava viajar para as terras amigas. - Não deve se preocupar nana. – disse a elfa retomando a conversa e a viagem interrompidas. - _Ú-'oston vanadh nîn, naneth nín_. (Eu não temo o meu destino, naneth nín.)*_2_

-_ Han gostathach aen a han gostathac_h. (Você deveria e um dia temerá.)*2 – respondeu Lóthwen pensando no momento anterior, que pouco significara diante do que aqueles que permanecessem na Terra Média teriam que enfrentar. Seria muito mais do que cruzar com uma alcatéia.

- Todos nós aprendemos essa lição, minha querida. Você é uma noldo e enquanto estiver longe de Valinor, deve temer por seu destino. – respondeu firme Lóthwen. – Os perigos que você enfrentou no passado são apenas uma fração do que desconhece. Como você, eu sempre acreditei em seu pai. Ele estava certo sobre a Sombra. Mas meu coração diz que ao permanecer aqui, você presenciará e enfrentará coisas terríveis. O que há no Leste não pode ser subestimado. – Terminou esforçando-se para não transparecer o medo que havia em sua voz. – Contudo não posso forçá-la. – resignou-se. - Nunca tive êxito em convencê-la em qualquer coisa, ao contrário de Aegnor que teve todo o sucesso que Eru poderia lhe conceder. Sequer precisou de esforço para convencê-la de aprender a manejar uma espada. Muito menos teve dificuldades de prepará-la para as dificuldades de uma patrulha ou de uma batalha. – Lóthwen não se continha e continuava observando a filha, como se analisasse cada traço seu: Suas mãos finas e delicadas, iguais às do pai, seguravam com força a crina trançada de sua montaria, embora parecesse tocar com enorme suavidade aqueles mesmos fios. Os olhos da filha eram acinzentados e brilhantes e dificilmente permitiam que alguém visse além deles. Exatamente como Aegnor, seu amado marido que certamente já teria passado pelas Mansões de Mandos.

Aliás, pai e filha se pareciam também no uso de poucas palavras. No lugar delas, eram capazes, quando queriam, de oferecer um gesto carinhoso ou um sorriso muito mais significativo. Vez ou outra surpreendiam cantando ou declamando versos que os menestréis criavam com talento.

As duas elfas por fim se calaram. Não havia mais o que discutirem. Cada uma pensava e rememorava eventos passados que envolviam Aegnor. Tinham saudade dele.

Lóthwen ansiava muito em partir para Valinor. Esperava reencontrar o marido e reviver os dias felizes que haviam vivido juntos no passado. Mas também desejava ter a filha a seu lado. E sequer ainda havia considerado o desapontamento de Aegnor sem poder rever a filha.

Gíl-Dínen apegou-se às lembranças longínquas de sua infância. Os momentos difíceis que passou com as reprimendas de sua mãe, quando escapulia de suas tarefas para observar o pai treinar seus guerreiros, ou nas primeiras vezes que assumiu um posto nas patrulhas. Lóthwen só teve um pouco mais de sossego quando Gíl-Dínen foi colocada sob as ordens e a rigidez do pai, a quem a jovem elfa obedecia sem pestanejar.

Sorrateiramente, sentimentos adversos e intrincados dividiram seu coração. Estava decidida a partir para o leste, para Imladris e o que mais lhe aguardasse. Entretanto, sua determinação era perturbada por desejos que deveriam ser deixados de lado ou protelados: Teria que se separar da avó que lhe conhecia tão bem. Haveria de deixar sua mãe, mas também suas constantes e infindáveis discussões. Conversar com Lóthwen às vezes era difícil, e quando isso acontecia, Gíl-Dínen buscava a intervenção do pai, quando este estava por perto, ou o apoio de Laêth, que se esforçava para contornar as discussões das duas elfas. Não que deixar de ter essas discussões não lhe agradasse, mas ainda sim, Lóthwen era sua mãe. Por fim, pensou que teria de aguardar, por tempo indefinido, o reencontro com o pai que perdera e que tanto amara, mesmo com seu temperamento decidido e forte.

Aos poucos Lóthwen se permitiu ficar para trás, para ter como companhia a mãe, que certamente a consolaria pela a escolha de Gíl-Dínen. Não havia porque continuar insistindo no mesmo assunto com a filha.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

A comitiva já havia vencido, com grande facilidade, pouco mais de um dia e meio de jornada. O terreno que percorreriam era bastante conhecido pelo grupo, acostumado a viajar para os Portos Cinzentos quando necessário, ou quando eram convocados por Círdan.

Mas após tanto tempo cavalgando sob a copa das árvores e o mar sempre os acompanhando, a comitiva sentiu-se atraída pela praia. O som do mar ao longe cantava em seus ouvidos, fortalecendo o chamado do mar para alguns. Que percorressem ao menos o resto daquele dia aos pés do areal, no limite da borda da floresta. Risco maior do que percorrer a estrada entre as árvores não corriam.

Gíl-Dínen percebeu que não precisaria fazer sugestão alguma para mudarem de caminho. Isso a deixou secretamente satisfeita. De alguma maneira tudo se encaixava. Sem a intenção, a sugestão de Maglor era acatada. E mais uma vez era lembrada que precisava encontrar um momento tranquilo para conversar com Laêth.

Logo o entardecer viria, mas enquanto isso, a faixa de areias claras era um cenário rico: Gaivotas algazarreavam com a pescaria farta que tinham. Outros pássaros, pequenos, permaneciam próximos às árvores, mas não emitiam algazarra menor que as outras. Por horas seguidas a comitiva foi também acompanhada por uma grande águia pesqueira, que cativou a observação de alguns dos elfos. Sua beleza, destacada pelas penas alongadas brancas e negras, era muito superior à de outras aves de rapina, assim como seu porte e tamanho.*_3_

Ventava bastante apesar do tempo ameno. Se assim continuasse pelos próximos dias, a viagem seria agradável, comentavam satisfeitos os elfos. Mesmo aqueles que não embarcariam se animavam, pois sabiam que os viajantes chegariam com rapidez e segurança a Valinor. Também pediam que Ossë, vassalo de Ulmo e senhor dos mares, mantivesse sua tranqüilidade.

Gíl-Dínen afastou-se um pouco do grupo, e tocando com leveza o flanco de sua montaria, trotou para próximo da linha onde as ondas morriam. Gostava de cavalgar próxima à água. E pelo visto sua montaria também, pois _Galrilion_*_4_ relinchava satisfeito, enquanto tentava manter o curso, mesmo quando vinha uma onda mais forte, e lhe molhava um pouco além das patas.

A paisagem logo se transformava, e mais à frente as rochas esparsas e a areia limpa davam lugar a grandes rochedos e arcos de pedra escavados pela força do mar. Alguns arcos se abriam quase da altura de um homem, outros eram muito mais altos. Gíl-Dínen ora contornava ora passava por baixo daqueles arcos, sempre observada pela comitiva que continuava seu caminho próximo às bordas da floresta.

Pouco a pouco outros elfos se juntaram a Gíl-Dínen no caminho que se destacava na paisagem.

Foi então que delicadas notas foram adicionadas aos sons da tarde. Dada pouca atenção, poderiam ser tomados como o suave som produzido pelo vento, mas Gil-Dínen parecia reconhecê-las. Harpas rústicas eram de vez em quando vistas pelas praias, emitindo melodias tocadas pelo vento. Mas há muito não viam uma daquelas engenhosidades construídas pelos edain, que as chamavam de espanta-espíritos*_5_.

Sentiu curiosidade de descobrir sua origem. Para isso adiantou-se do grupo de elfos que a acompanhava, direcionando sua montaria para mais próximo dos rochedos.

Laêth observava a elfa de longe. Havia percebido aquelas notas também, e também tinha vontade de descobrir sua origem. Traziam alguma lembrança afundada em sua memória. Logo se afastou do grupo e foi ao encontro da neta.

- A senhora ouviu também? – indagou Gil-Dínen sem se virar para a avó, mas percebendo sua aproximação cuidadosa. Em pé sobre a sela, observava a faixa de praia que se estreitava à frente. A maré subia vagarosa, indo de encontro aos rochedos. – Ora parecem vir do sul, ora do oeste... Conforme o vento...

- Por um momento soou como as músicas de Maglor. – respondeu a elfa mais velha.

- Mas não parece que isso seja possível, Senhora – respondeu um elfo que estava próximo das duas. Também havia ouvido as notas melodiosas e procurava por algum sinal de origem. – Há muito tempo o Menestrel não é visto ou ouvido no nosso litoral. – concluiu sem dar muita importância àquela possibilidade. Afinal Maglor havia sumido há anos daquelas praias. E mesmo que estivesse ali e procurasse refúgio, não o encontraria, pois as cavernas que pudessem servir de abrigo era constantemente inundadas pela maré. Exceto por aqueles dias que a lua encontrava-se no quarto minguante e a maré, de quadratura, era excepcionalmente mais baixa. E na floresta adentro, não havia garantia de proteção contra as intempéries ou viajantes mais atentos e curiosos.

Gil-Dínen e a avó se entreolharam aparentemente concordando com a observação do elfo. Porém a mais jovem considerava possível que Maglor pudesse estar naquela mesma região. Ou gostaria de acreditar. Sentiu a impaciência aquecer-lhe mais uma vez o desejo de falar com Laêth. Talvez durante a próxima parada pudesse chamar a avó para conversar, sob o pretexto de trocar algumas palavras a mais, antes que se separassem definitivamente.

.

Entardecia.

.

Os mais velhos e que lideravam a comitiva optaram por interromper a viagem, pois estavam em um ponto tranqüilo da estrada. Poderiam permanecer entre o limite da floresta e a faixa de areia, que estreitava se transformando nos penhascos que adentravam o mar.

Por consequência poderiam apreciar o pôr-do-sol, e aqueles sons que não haviam cessado.

Obviamente Gil-Dínen não se deu por satisfeita. Alguns elfos mal pareciam notar aqueles sons. Ou não davam muito importância a eles, lembrando-se dos espanta-espíritos. Porém, ela, queria a resposta para o que ou quem produzia aquelas notas, aquela melodia suave.

Vez ou outra o olhar de Gíl-Dínen e Laêth se cruzavam. A elda mais velha percebia e conhecia o olhar escuro que a neta exibia, enquanto se mostrava aparentemente distraída com _Galrilion_. Sabia que algo além daqueles sons inquietava Gíl-Dínen. Tinha que descobrir o que era.

Enquanto alguns eldar se ocupavam em cuidar dos cavalos e aliviar a carga que carregavam, outros organizavam o espaço onde se acomodariam para passar parte da noite.

A elfa permanecia no mesmo lugar, afagando distraída a crina de sua montaria e observando a paisagem. Era impressão sua ou aquelas notas ecoavam crescentes, completando uma triste melodia? Tão triste quanto a que Maglor havia tocado em seu sonho.

Não estava contente. Por fim se voltou para a avó que a observava de longe entre uma tarefa e outra. Fez um sinal que a senhora compreendia bem: Iria percorrer o resto da estreita praia, o que era bem pouco. Quando retomasse a viagem, a comitiva seria forçada a abandoná-la e retomar o caminho por entre as árvores.

Gil havia deixado _Galrilion_ à vontade para se juntar aos outros animais, e agora caminhava por entre mais algumas rochas e arcos. Queria descobrir a origem daquela música. E mais, começava a sentir uma curiosa determinação de encontrar o elo entre pequenos, e agora aparentes detalhes naquela jornada. Sentia que ali não havia coincidências: Maglor havia sugerido que se pudessem, viajassem pela praia. Depois surgem aquelas notas que em algum trecho, lembravam as melodias do elfo da Primeira Era.

Tomava cuidado, pois em alguns pontos a maré já encobria as rochas menores, criando pequenas poças, não mais fundas que um palmo. Ali abrigavam conchas coloridas, restos de algas e peixes minúsculos que serviriam de desjejum para as gaivotas no dia seguinte.

Mais à frente arcos e rochas davam espaço para uma formação maior com uma passagem. De suas bordas aparentava ser mais um espaço escavado pela força da maré. Ventava um pouco e os sons cresciam. Como se viessem do fundo daquele espaço encravado na rocha.

Estava determinada a continuar. Gil-Dínen avançou com cautela metros adentro. Sequer pensou em retornar, porém imaginou a censura por isso. Um pequeno e sorrateiro sorriso brotou em seus lábios, como se estivesse cometendo alguma estripulia que deixaria Lóthwen irritada.

Havia diversas poças, pedras e conchas de grande variedade por ali também. Pisava com cuidado e leveza sobre as pedras lisas, mas isso não impediu que o som de uma concha sendo esmagada chegasse ruidosamente a seu ouvido.

Contornou mais algumas rochas que cresciam de tamanho conforme aumentava a distância da entrada. Seus passos eram mais cautelosos agora, pois embora aquela região oferecesse poucos perigos, o menor deles poderia causar-lhe algum transtorno refletido durante a curta viagem que ainda enfrentaria nos próximos dias.

Logo alcançou o que parecia ser o fundo da caverna. Os sons reverberavam e brotavam através da rocha. Observando mais atenta encontrou uma passagem rebaixada. Teve que se abaixar para vencê-la. Seguia o instinto de que deveria continuar. Então encontrou o fundo. Saindo da parede rochosa havia uma pequena mina d'água, e do lado oposto havia uma enorme rocha deitada com diversas pedras menores, depositadas em cima. Aquele detalhe teria passado despercebido se não fossem as pontas de tecido esfarrapado por entre as pedras. Alguns fios brilhavam com o pouco de luz que ainda invadiam o lugar através das fissuras na rocha nua do teto.

A elfa firmou o olhar naquele detalhe e observou a arrumação das pedras. Avançou cautelosa. Sentiu a rocha fria e úmida sob seus dedos. Adiantou-se tocando outra rocha que rolou e revelou o tom avermelhado do tecido e o calor do dourado, desbotado pelo tempo, da bainha desfiada. Atraída pelo tecido, retirou mais algumas rochas, depositando-as cuidadosamente na mesa de pedra.

Sabia que estava descobrindo muito mais do que a origem daquelas notas musicais. Questionava se deveria continuar, apesar de seu instinto gritar para que prosseguisse. Formas começavam a ser reveladas assim como novas cores. Havia um segundo tecido naquela arrumação, de cor clara, mas igualmente desbotada. Quando retirou mais uma rocha, percebeu o fragmento de um desenho formado por bordados. Este parecia compor um pequeno círculo com estrelas. Precisava de mais luz para observar melhor o desenho.

Confusa, a elfa indagava a si mesma o que fazia ali o que parecia ser um estandarte. E ficaria mais tempo na caverna para encontrar alguma pista que lhe desse uma resposta, se não percebesse o nível da água subir lentamente.

Deveria sair. Quando a maré baixasse então voltaria à caverna. Começou a recolocar as pequenas rochas em seus devidos lugares, quando uma resvalou em outra, provocando uma reduzida avalanche.

Gil-Dínen observava a imagem à sua frente com crescente curiosidade e incredulidade. A queda das rochas, trazendo parte do tecido junto, revelou a lâmina de uma espada. Seu fio estava intacto, e o metal frio ainda era capaz de reluzir com a pouca luz que havia na caverna. Estava impecavelmente intacta.

Afastou mais um pouco de tecido e encontrou o copo e empunhadura da espada. Eram trabalhados com ornamentos élficos e uma gema avermelhada. Lembrava o tom dos cabelos de Maglor. A memória daquele elfo ainda era recente, assim como a lembrança da melodia entoada de sua harpa. O Lamento de Maglor parecia se tornar mais triste e mais carente de um melhor destino com aquelas notas, que ressoavam dentro da caverna. Agora eram três peças naquele quebra-cabeças ausente de coincidências.

Infelizmente não havia mais tempo. Tinha que sair ou teria dificuldade para vencer o caminho de rochas quase submerso pela maré em alguns pontos. Outra dificuldade era a carência de luz que havia na caverna. Os estreitos fachos de luz que atravessavam o teto enfraqueciam, e pouco poderiam ajudar.

Por outro lado, embora quisesse olhar melhor aquela espada, lembrava-se de velhas histórias. Conteve-se e decidiu que seria melhor buscar o conselho de Laêth antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Aliás, já era hora de conversar com a avó, nem que tivesse que arrastá-la, de qualquer maneira, para um canto mais reservado. O que os outros fizessem ou falassem já não lhe importava mais, pensou com indiferença. Apesar de sua determinação, ao chegar ao acampamento percebeu que seria uma tarefa ingrata conseguir ter uma palavra a sós com a avó.

Se aquela fosse mesmo a espada de Maglor, como desconfiava, e envolta em estandartes importantes como aqueles, Laêth, com sua sabedoria e experiência poderia, quem sabe, lhe oferecer alguma explicação, somado ao pouco que sabia.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Laêth, concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos, observava a arma apoiada em seu leito. Havia removido parte dos tecidos que envolviam a lâmina. Para a elfa, aquela era mesmo a espada de Maglor. Recordava-se que em uma das primeiras ocasiões que vira o elfo, ele ainda portava sua espada, diferente das últimas ocasiões quando estava desarmado. Não havia dado tanta importância a tal fato até aquele momento.

Com uma das pequenas lamparinas que havia trazido, aproximou o delicado foco de luz daquele espaço e examinou novamente os tecidos dos dois estandartes. O vermelho com a borda dourada tinha um brasão ao centro com chamas onduladas saindo do que parecia ser uma das preciosas Silmarili. Era o brasão da casa de Fëanor. E a outra flâmula esmaecida era azul, e emoldurava um brasão que lhe causou mais inquietação que o outro, como explicou à neta: – Veja hên-nin. As quatro estrelas pequenas e simétricas lembram as estrelas dispostas no brasão do Senhor Gil-Galad mas, o desenho no centro também com uma Silmaril sobre o fundo escuro e com as quatro fases da lua, são da insígnia da Casa de Ëarendil. Os dois juntos formam um brasão que você já viu, minha querida.*_6_

- É o brasão da Casa de Lorde Elrond. – murmurou a outra elfa recordando-se da última vez que vira aquele escudo. Já havia passado muito tempo, porém as lembranças continuavam frescas permitindo que a vontade de ir até Imlandris se fizesse sempre presente. Teria ido antes, mas sob qual pretexto, afinal de contas? Abandonou aquele pensamento quando Laêth recomeçou a falar.

- O que fazem espada e as flâmulas das duas Casas aqui é o que me causa desassossego. Qual a intenção de Maglor por trás desses objetos guardados aqui? – A mais velha procurava respostas enquanto tocava os objetos sobre o altar de rocha, no interior da caverna.

- Dearnana...

- O que foi, hên-nin?

- Preciso lhe contar algo. – começou sem esperar que Laêth a incentivasse. – Há duas noites, na véspera de nossa partida, lembra que conversamos um pouco enquanto observávamos o mar? – a elfa continuou após um breve sinal da elfa mais velha. – Tive um sonho. Com Maglor. – um pouco nervosa a elfa continuou seu relato. Ao menos estava aliviada de finalmente poder compartilhar daquelas informações como queria. – Acho que deveria ter lhe falado disso antes... Mas foi um pouco difícil encontrar uma oportunidade. – riu a elfa um pouco nervosa lembrando da determinação fracassada na noite anterior, mas prosseguiu diante do silêncio de Laêth. – Conversamos sobre ele ser perdoado. Pelos Valar e pelo Senhor Elrond. Nós sabemos que ele é uma das vítimas diretas e remanescentes do mal causado pela Casa de Fëanor. Mas ele considera que isso não é importante perante as recentes ameaças à Terra Média. Ele também se preocupa com o reerguimento da Sombra. Por consequência disso, falamos de partidas e ele me disse para que eu partisse para Imladris, daernaneth. Que eu deveria ir.

- O que mais ele disse, daersell-nín?

- Disse que a minha partida seria de grande valia, que eu ajudaria e muito aqueles que necessitam de ajuda. Por fim partiu e enquanto rumava para longe cantou uma canção. Na verdade mais um triste lamento que agora entendo como um pedido de ajuda... No final ele dizia "_Que esta harpa aconselhe com gentil dedilhar... O fio de esperança retome a distante estrada. Então o sol iluminará as Mansões do eterno descanso."_– E enquanto a elfa repetia os últimos versos da canção de Maglor, as notas que ecoavam pela caverna ganharam mais vida, acompanhando aquelas palavras.

Por alguns minutos as duas ficaram caladas tentando compreender aquelas peças do intrincado quebra-cabeça deixado por Maglor.

- Acha que... Não. Esqueça. – Incrédula Gíl-Dínen abandonou a idéia absurda que lhe ocorreu.

- Criança... Talvez... – Laêth organizava sua idéia de uma maneira precisa. – Você entende que um voto de lealdade e confiança, ou às vezes, um pedido de perdão vindo de um guerreiro pode ser feito através da oferta de sua espada? – indagou Laêth, reformulando a idéia que ocorrera a Gil-Dínen. Mais do que Laêth imaginava, Maglor ainda mantinha uma nobreza guerreira remanescente de seu tempo vivido em Valinor.

- Quer dizer que Maglor pretende o quê? Um pedido de perdão? E sua espada está envolta... Não. – Gíl-Dínen começava a ligar os objetos à aparente intenção de Maglor. – Isso não me parece lógico, dearnana.

- Partindo de Maglor e nos dias atuais, não acho que necessariamente tenha que haver lógica! Ela está envolta nas flâmulas das duas Casas envolvidas nesta situação. O Lamento de Maglor refere-se ao mal que ele causou e ao perdão que ele sente necessário receber de Elrond, mas não tem como ele próprio, sozinho, conseguir.

- Dearnana... Compreendo, mas então a senhora sugere o quê? A senhora mesma disse que não estava em nosso poder ajudar Maglor.

- Talvez eu tenha me equivocado sobre tentar ajudar Maglor. Ao nosso alcance não, criança. Mas ao seu, está! Você permanecerá. Tudo está disposto exatamente ao seu alcance. Seu destino não é Imladris? Eu sei que estou me aproximando da mesma conclusão que você, minha querida. Você se conforma de não poder ajudar o Menestrel? Não! Dele você recebeu o irrestrito apoio para alcançar Imladris. Maglor ainda lhe indicou que viajássemos próximos à praia. – Laêth tomou o rosto da neta entre suas mãos enquanto a observava, até que um sorriso disfarçou sua seriedade. – Talvez Maglor sequer tivesse, conscientemente, a intenção de pedir ajuda. Mas entre o encontro com Maglor e Elrond, aqui está você, diante desses objetos de valores inquestionáveis, que ligam esses dois elfos importantes e que têm assuntos que devem uma hora ser acertados. Para que haja paz finalmente. Aqui está a sua primeira oportunidade de ajudar quem precisa. Não é isso que você defende com tanta paixão? As notas musicais da harpa a trouxeram aqui, até a espada dele, que deve ser entregue a Elrond.

- Eu entendi, dearnana! Mas... Não me parece que isso seja o certo: remover a espada de seu altar sem seu consentimento ou pedido embora deseje ajudá-lo e muito.

- Será que todo esse acontecimento, desde o que você chama de "sonho" com Maglor até agora, não é um pedido de ajuda? E será, hên-nín, que não aceita isso, porque se lembra de histórias que deveriam ser aprendidas da maneira correta e não baseadas em leis tolas instituídas por elfos que já partiram há anos para Valinor?*7

- Sabe que não é por isso, dearnaneth! Mas por que eu seria escolhida a realizar este feito, e não alguém com méritos e mais importância que eu?

Laêth ficou irritada com as palavras da neta – Deixe de tolices e resistência diante do que está à sua frente! Porque então Maglor visitou-a em seu sonho e não outro elfo? Por que não foi até Círdan ou qualquer outro bom elfo, guerreiro ou capitão, dos Portos ou então, até o próprio Lorde Elrond, se o fez através de um sonho? Gíl-Dínen, nunca a vi se desmerecer tanto! Fico desapontada com esse seu comportamento! – ralhou. – Muito menos deveria questionar a capacidade do menestrel de tomar suas próprias decisões. Ainda não! Nele há uma sabedoria conquistada à duras penas, e rara de ser vista nos dias atuais. Talvez em você ele tenha enxergado uma oportunidade verdadeira e segura de conseguir ajuda, sem incorrer no risco de ter que viajar até Imladris. Sozinho. Como um fantasma. Pense como seria sua chegada em Imladris. Como alcançaria Elrond? Minha querida, não era isso que você desejava? Ajudar Maglor de alguma maneira para ser perdoado, e retornar a Valinor. Cabe agora a você aceitar ou não seu pedido de ajuda.

Gil-Dínen recostou na rocha fria e fechou os olhos, deixando seus sentidos serem invadidos e reforçados pela escuridão do lugar, assim como pelo ar frio e úmido. Até então realmente queria encontrar uma maneira para ajudar o elfo. Ao mesmo tempo tentava encontrar uma explicação porque ele não lhe pedira ajuda. Não lhe negaria, é claro. Tudo o que conseguia era ouvir as notas melodiosas, que cheias de razão, ecoavam pela caverna. Que proporções tomavam a sua escolha de viajar para Imladris.

- Levemos a espada e as flâmulas até os Portos. – disse Laêth vendo o semblante quieto e concentrado da neta. - Lá encontraremos Círdan. Acho que ele ponderará e concordará com os fatos de que ambas espada e flâmulas devem chegar às mãos de Elrond. – A elfa pode ouvir o suspiro contido da neta. Sabia que a jovem ainda tinha algumas dúvidas sobre o assunto, mesmo estando ansiosa e desejosa de ajudar Maglor. Compreendia a importância da tarefa de levar aqueles preciosos objetos aos cuidados do Senhor de Imladris, se assim fosse concordado também com o sábio Senhor dos Portos. – Estamos a menos de um dia dos Portos hên-nín. Devemos ter cuidado ao levar esses objetos. Devem continuar distantes dos olhos atentos, pois despertarão curiosidade e questionamentos difíceis de explicar.

Com habilidade, Laêth envolveu espada e flâmulas em uma capa que havia trazido. Depois amarrou tudo com uma delicada e fina corda prateada, capaz de manter tudo bem fechado e preservado. Então entregou-o a Gíl-Dínen que achegou o embrulho ao corpo, e o cobriu com a capa que também a protegia.

Feitas as devidas arrumações, as duas elfas tomaram o caminho para fora da caverna.

Pouco tempo havia passado entre a partida das duas elfas para a caverna e o retorno ao acampamento já desfeito.

Suas ausências não foram questionadas pelos demais integrantes da comitiva. A explicação era bastante sincera a todos: as duas haviam buscado privacidade para conversar mediante à futura separação que sofreriam nos próximos dias.

Com tudo pronto partiram, abandonando a praia como previsto.

A manhã ainda continha o ar fresco da noite, e resto de orvalho ainda cobria a floresta. Lentamente para trás ficavam os sons das aves, o quebrar das ondas, e as últimas notas do Lamento de Maglor que finalmente silenciava esperançoso.

Passado algum tempo a conversa e as canções dos elfos também morreram, dando lugar aos pensamentos sobre os próximos dias.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

O dia passou ligeiro, e o claro início da noite chegou junto com a visão que tinham da estrada entre os penhascos, debruçados sobre o mar, e a floresta.

Na linha do horizonte delicados pontos salpivacam a indiferença entre céu e mar: Navios com suas velas alvas, iluminadas por lamparinas de fino cristal, navegavam o caminho reto que levava para Valinor.

A sudeste, os Portos Cinzentos levantavam-se imponentes, construídos nas rochas da Segunda Era. Seus estaleiros laboriosos, com docas iluminadas e atulhadas de embarcações, fervilhavam com marinheiros e elfos que se preparavam para enfrentar a viagem de volta para casa.

.

**Continua.**

* * *

><p>Notas.<p>

*1 Arien era uma Maia de Varda Elentári (ou Elbereth) e se ofereceu para conduzir a nave do Sol.

*2 e *4 Tradução feita para o Sindarin, solicitado no Warofthering

*3 A águia pesqueira na verdade é de porte pequeno, pesando em média 5 Kg e com envergadura de 2 metros. Aqui tomei a liberdade poética de que ela fosse de porte bem maior que uma águia grande, considerando que é uma das aves de Manwë.

*4 Galrilion – Em sindarin, significa Brilhante.

*5 São chamadas de Harpas Eólicas – foram famosas no Romantismo, mas caíram em desuso e passaram a ser meramente decorativas, ou usadas e chamadas como espanta-espíritos.

*6 Embora haja algum material sobre os brasões élficos, em nenhum lugar é descrito como é o Brasão de Elrond. Inclusive nos filmes, a arte desenvolvida foi baseada em idéias e algumas poucas informações da heráldica élfica deixadas por Tolkien. Dessa maneira, deixei a imaginação a cargo da idéia aqui, assim como para o brasão de Gíl-Dínen que uso no blog. :)

*7 Refiro-me à fic "A Mão do Próximo Guerreiro" da querida e talentosa Sadie Sil. Leiam! Embora a concepção dos personagens seja muito distinta de autora para autora, penso que às vezes é possível (e divertido!) tomar uma certa liberdade e unir, através de detalhes bem colocados e sutis, os "mundos diversos e paralelos" que surgem quando muitas histórias são escritas. Pensando dessa maneira, a história do Elrohir poderia ter se espalhado por toda Lindon.


	3. Para Onde É Preciso Partir Parte III

Olá pessoal!

Bem, não vou me estender muito por aqui. Comentários, como sempre, agora deixo lá no blog! Acessem por favor! (Link está no meu perfil!)

Porém isso não me impede de sempre agradecer muito a duas pessoas queridas do grupo Tolkien: Sadie, pelo seu apoio maravilhoso nessa aventura toda que é escrever Estrela, e a Myri, mestra e beta que com sua preciosa ajuda faz Estrela ser muito melhor! _Hannon le_,_mellyn_-nin! E também obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando Estrela! :)

Ah sim! Obviamente que todo o universo apresentado aqui pertence a J.R.R. Tolkien, exceto aqueles poucos criados por mim. ;)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Para Onde é Preciso Partir – Parte III**

A cidade dos Portos impressionava todo e qualquer visitante.

Suas construções ocupavam as duas margens do Rio Lûn e, terminavam abruptamente no mar. Mais precisamente no Golfo de Lûn, de onde zarpavam seus navios para Valinor.

Apesar da admiração despertada pela paisagem, a pequena comitiva foi obrigada a abandonar a bela visão. Deviam retomar a estrada que os levaria até a entrada principal dos Portos.

Lá foram recebidos e levados para dentro da cidade. Com conforto e segurança pernoitariam e esperariam até o momento da partida, no dia seguinte.

Escadas subiam e desciam serpenteando pequenos penhascos, desembocando em ruas estreitas e iluminadas por archotes e lampiões. As construções eram diversas: casas de marinheiros e pescadores, salões comunais, tavernas, ateliês e o comércio dos elfos que mantinham a cidade através de seus trabalhos, que não a navegação e a pesca. Toda a estrutura da cidade era diferente das outras cidades élficas, até mesmo pela sua base geográfica.

A cidade também guardava as primeiras lembranças que alguns membros da comitiva, como Gíl-Dínen e sua família, tinham de suas vidas.

A noite havia caído quando chegaram a seu destino dentro da cidade. Era uma casa mediana e de aspecto simples. No primeiro andar, um amplo salão com bancos de pedra entalhada, uma imensa mesa de carvalho e uma pequena lareira em um dos cantos, capaz de fornecer luminosidade para todo o salão, junto com os pequenos castiçais fixados nas paredes frias. No segundo andar, havia os quartos, com mobília simples. Mais ao fundo, quase encravado na rocha, estava a sala de banhos.

Outras casas ali também eram ocupadas por comitivas que chegavam do sul e, também do leste de Eriador.

- O Senhor Círdan será avisado que sua comitiva já está sob a nossa proteção, Senhora. – disse o elfo que havia guiado-os durante todo o percurso. – Depois de se restabelecerem da viagem, alguém será enviado para guiá-los até o Senhor dos Portos, pois são seus convidados esta noite. – e despediu-se levando a mão ao peito em uma pequena reverência.

Laêth agradeceu em nome de todos, respondendo ao elfo com o mesmo gesto. Embora não se sentissem cansados, a idéia de poderem tomar banho, trocar as roupas e reviver o animo era bastante prazerosa.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

Era tarde da noite. A movimentação nos Portos se resumia aos guardas e poucos marinheiros que trabalhavam em seus turnos, como em todas as noites, nos últimos anos. Desde que os eldar haviam tomado a decisão de partir para Valinor.

Muitos dos convidados do Senhor dos Portos já haviam se recolhido com a generosa compreensão do elfo. Agora em seu salão, iluminado por elaborados candelabros e finas cortinas de um azul parecido com a cor do mar, permaneciam o senhor da casa, seu conselheiro e amigo Galdor, Laêth e Gíl-Dínen.

Mesmo Lóthwen havia se retirado há poucos momentos. Justificara sua saída com o desejo de descansar um pouco, mas a verdade era que desejava resignar-se e pensar nos eventos do dia seguinte. Apesar disso estava também mais tranqüila. Havia conversado demoradamente com Círdan e Galdor. Ambos os elfos haviam tido a companhia de seu marido, Aegnor, como um de seus capitães. Juntos batalharam sob as ordens de Gíl-Galad, na Batalha da Última Aliança contra o Segundo Senhor do Escuro.

Os dois elfos remanescentes estavam desejosos de ouvir notícias da família do amigo. Há muitos anos, Aegnor e a família partiram dos Portos, pois o capitão tinha sido designado para patrulhar a faixa plana costeira desde a ponta sul das Ered Luin*1 até Forlond*2, um porto menor ao norte dos Portos Cinzentos.

A noite parecia fadada a mais conversas reservadas com Círdan.

- Lóthwen preocupa-se muito com a Senhora – disse Círdan enquanto voltava-se para as últimas convidadas, guiando-as para seu estúdio, onde poderiam conversar com mais privacidade. Atendia ao pedido feito, com veemência, por Laêth. – Mas creio que sabe disso.

- Sim, meu Senhor. – respondeu Gíl-Dínen, enquanto girava delicadamente em suas mãos a pequena taça de vinho entregue por Galdor. Sentia uma pontada tensa sob o olhar sério do elfo. Sempre o enxergara através de uma imagem mais severa entre os elfos. E também sentia um leve estranhamento pelo fato de Círdan exibir aspectos incomuns aos elfos, como barba e os cabelos prateados.*3

- Ela se preocupa o suficiente com você para buscar meus conselhos, e me pedir que lhe recomendasse partir para o Oeste. – continuou Círdan. – Mas conselhos são dádivas perigosas que, podem ajudar ou comprometer as decisões que devem ser tomadas. Sua mãe também nos informou que deseja, na verdade está decidida a viajar até Imladris, para a Casa de Elrond.

- Sim, Senhor. – mais uma vez Gíl-Dínen limitou-se a responder de forma rápida e precisa.

- Então creio que você não busca o meu conselho, já que tem a decisão tomada. – disse o elfo, encarando a jovem à sua frente.

- Sim, desejo partir para Imladris como acabei de confirmar ao Senhor. Soube que uma comitiva está sendo preparada, com o propósito de viajar para lá. Gostaria que o Senhor me permitisse integrá-la. – Respondeu a elfa, despertando a atenção para si não só de Círdan, como a de Galdor, que não pode guardar uma boa lembrança somente para si e interrompendo a conversa.

- Você é tão decidida quanto seu pai. E aposto que é capaz de se envolver nas mais adversas situações como ele.

- Da mesma maneira como ele, também espero ser capaz de sair delas. – respondeu Gíl-Dínen, causando um sorriso saudoso, porém satisfatório nos dois elfos. Lembravam-se da capacidade de Aegnor de se desvencilhar de uma extensa gama de situações.

- Assim esperamos. – murmurou Galdor. – Aegnor sempre se saiu muito bem de qualquer situação. Tenho certeza que ele a ensinou bem e da mesma maneira, apesar de ter causado desagrado à senhora Lóthwen.

- Espero que tenha justificativas, tão boas quanto as que ele me oferecia quando estava decidido a fazer algo que eu poderia chamar de inesperado, para que eu permita que integre minha comitiva, e siga para Imladris. Porém, creio que este não é o assunto que exige a privacidade do meu estúdio, senhoras. – Círdan sorriu tranquilo para Gíl-Dínen. Estava dando tempo para que a elfa organizasse seus próprios pensamentos até que fosse inquirida novamente sobre suas intenções. Então se voltou para Laêth, que permanecia em silêncio.

- Temos uma situação incomum diante de nós, Senhor Círdan. – Laêth tomou as rédeas da conversa com Círdan, com o apoio de Gíl-Dínen. – E é para ela que buscamos a sua opinião e, se for oportuno, o seu conselho.

- Junto à resposta para esta situação incomum, poderei justificar meu desejo de partir para o Leste Senhor. – respondeu Gíl-Dínen, antes mesmo que Laêth prosseguisse.

Tanto Círdan como Galdor aguardaram que a elfa prosseguisse. E antes que o fizesse, Laêth aproximou-se do embrulho que acompanhara as duas elfas na última parte da viagem. O volume alongado e aparentemente pesado, envolto em tecido e couro, agora jazia sobre a grande mesa de Círdan, onde mapas e projetos de mais navios mostravam a organização meticulosa do elfo. Antes do jantar, Laêth trouxera aquele embrulho consigo, e pedido que fosse guardado no estúdio de Círdan. Lugar que ninguém ousaria entrar sem sua permissão.

- O que tenho aqui, – disse pausada e solenemente. – O que temos aqui, - então corrigiu sorrindo para Gíl-Dínen. – Despertou-nos questionamentos que, e os Senhores hão de concordar, poderão ser mais bem respondidos por Elrond ou por outro Senhor. Porém, este último somente em duas oportunidades, muito específicas, poderá responder: Quando retornar a Valinor ou quando estiver na companhia de Mandos. – Lentamente desatou os nós e abriu a capa de lã e couro que envolvia a espada de Maglor e as duas flâmulas.

De imediato tanto Círdan como Galdor foram incapazes de articular qualquer palavra, tal era o espanto que sentiam ao se deparar com aqueles objetos.

- Há Eras não a vejo, porém em qualquer lugar reconheceria perfeitamente esta espada. – O elfo observava cada linha, cada desenho, cada contorno que compunham a espada que jazia em sua mesa. – A forja executada em Valinor nunca foi superada, portanto não há em qualquer lugar duas espadas semelhantes. Exceto aquelas feitas por um ferreiro élfico único e que já se perderam. – Círdan ainda estava perplexo. Na última Era pouco havia sido capaz de lhe impressionar tanto, porém concluíra que o tempo de grandes acontecimentos ressurgia. - Esta é a espada de Maglor, filho de Fëanor. – Sua voz era grave e solene. – A última vez que a vi, brilhava ardentemente contra os servos de Morgoth, na Guerra da Ira*4. Depois disso, o infortúnio recaiu sobre Maglor e seu irmão Maedhros e, por uma decisão, profundamente infeliz, guiada pela maldição de Mandos, não foram mais vistos. Como vocês já sabem, Maglor entregou ao mar uma das mais belas pedras que este mundo já viu e, passou a vagar em nossas praias, privando-se de qualquer tipo de contato ou companhia. – Pesaroso, terminou após reviver algumas memórias da Primeira Era.

- Não se privou completamente como pode perceber, meu Senhor. – interveio Laêth revelando as ocasiões que estivera com o Menestrel e, as conversas que haviam tido.

Da mesma maneira, Gíl-Dínen sentiu-se na obrigação de compartilhar com os dois elfos o sonho que havia tido com o filho de Fëanor.

- Então crêem que Maglor deseja que essas peças sejam entregues a Elrond? – Círdan terminou o raciocínio das duas, compreendendo rapidamente todos os fatos revelados.

- Elrond há muitos anos empreende incontáveis viagens por toda a costa atrás de Maglor. Até mesmo ao sul ele enviou comitivas com este propósito. – revelou Galdor relembrando o esforço do Senhor de Imladris. – E todas fracassaram.

- Não sei se sou capaz de aconselhar de maneira sábia neste assunto. – respondeu Círdan contornando a mesa e sentando-se em sua cadeira. Apoiava o queixo, emoldurado pela barba prateada, sobre as mãos unidas, enquanto observava a espada com o rubi engastado em seu copo. Era da mesma cor que os cabelos de Maglor, lembrava-se. Respirou fundo. Círdan perguntava-se sobre uma possível contribuição dos Valar nesses eventos, embora estes, desde a Guerra da Ira evitassem influenciar ou participar da vida na Terra Média. Exceto Ulmo que amava e preocupava-se profundamente com os habitantes daquele continente. Vez ou outra auxiliava os filhos de Eru de maneira velada, evitando que tragédias tomassem proporções irremediáveis. – Entretanto a meu ver, concordo com a Senhora. – dirigindo-se a Laêth. – Talvez o melhor a ser feito, neste caso, é que espada e flâmulas das duas casas envolvidas sejam levadas diretamente a Imladris. Não há ninguém melhor do que Elrond para saber o que fazer. E Maglor, não creio que se envolverá mais nessa situação, além do que já fez. Isto é, encontrá-las e entregar seu último e precioso bem.

Gíl-Dínen compreendeu que diante de todos ali naquela sala, a tarefa que Maglor havia colocado em seu caminho era de grande importância. E não só para ele como para Elrond também. Entendia que tinha agora dois motivos, essenciais, para permanecer na Terra Média. E para ir a Imladris, de qualquer maneira. – Se não se opuser, meu Senhor, e não considerar meu pedido atrevido demais, gostaria de tomar esta tarefa como minha, reforçando dessa maneira a minha ida a Imladris. – pediu Gíl-Dínen ansiosa, e com o olhar fixo no Senhor dos Portos. Agora estava diante de um grande senhor élfico e teria que aceitar, por obediência e respeito, a decisão que fosse tomada. Não teria a liberdade de discutir qualquer decisão tomada, acatá-la ou não, como fazia na companhia de Laêth e Lóthwen.

- Não vejo seu pedido como atrevimento. – comentou o elfo percebendo a tensão que a elfa sentia. – Considero-o como uma atitude corajosa. Você aceita tomar parte de uma situação demasiadamente importante, hên-nín. – Círdan sorriu ao ver Gíl-Dínen relaxar diante do comentário. – Perceba que não foi a mim, nem ao Senhor Galdor, ou à senhora sua avó, que Maglor veio pela última vez. Esta tarefa parece ser somente sua, portanto acho que pode, e deve ser a responsável por esses objetos, até que sejam entregues a Elrond.

Laêth, diante das palavras do elfo, sorriu com um pouco de pesar e conformidade para a neta. O destino sua amada criança era firmado: Viajaria para Imladris. - Será um consolo para mim saber que minha neta ficará sobre a proteção não só do Senhor Elrond, enquanto estiver em Imladris, como também sobre a proteção dos senhores durante a viagem para o Leste.

- Espero não lhe causar mais preocupações do que as que já carrega, Senhora. Porém devo lembrá-las que desafortunadamente não estamos mais em tempos de paz, nem mesmo da paz vigilante, e qualquer sombra pode se tornar mais do que uma ameaça para nós durante nossa viagem. – Galdor pesou as palavras que usava. Naturalmente, também pela antiga amizade que tinha com Aegnor, desejava que nenhum mal acontecesse à jovem. Sentia a obrigação de expor às duas que, nenhuma empreitada seria totalmente segura através da Terra Média nesses novos tempos. – Muitos perigos lhe são desconhecidos. E creio que você não deve ter cruzado as terras além do Rio Baraduin*5 com a patrulha de seu pai. Essas terras ainda são relativamente protegidas graças ao trabalho dos Guardiões do Norte.– O olhar do elfo era sério e as sobrancelhas acompanhavam seus olhos vividos e inquisitivos.

- Lóthwen nos disse a mesma coisa, meu amigo, quanto aos perigos que poderão surgir durante o caminho. – disse Círdan recordando-se da conversa anterior, com a mãe de Gíl-Dínen. – Porém, creio que podemos considerar que você tenha experiência maior que a de um novato, pois integrou a patrulha sob as ordens de seu pai. Se me recordo bem, Aegnor era extremamente exigente com seus guerreiros. Saberá o que fazer quando necessário.

- Recorda-se bem de meu pai, Senhor Círdan. Está certo tanto sobre minha experiência sob as ordens dele. Infelizmente é fato que nunca avancei além do Rio Baraduin. Cheguei apenas até as bordas das terras dos Pequenos. Lá tive a oportunidade de conversar muito com um deles, um pequeno amigo-dos-elfos que há muito não vejo. Em tempos difíceis, até o lugar adorável onde eles vivem já não deve ser mais o mesmo, e ele provavelmente tenha partido. – Continuou a elfa sorrindo ao lembrar as noites em que ouvira as histórias sobre viagens, lugares tão diferentes, dragões, anões e estranhos acontecimentos no leste.

- O pequeno a quem se refere vive agora entre os elfos de Imladris. – respondeu Galdor, pois também conhecia Bilbo, do Condado. Bilbo, no mínimo através de seu nome, era muito conhecido entre os elfos.

Círdan então se voltou para o mapa próximo de Galdor. Ali estava indicado o caminho para Imladris, que haviam estabelecido depois de discutirem o assunto por uma boa parcela da tarde naquele mesmo dia. Galdor seguiu Círdan e voltou o olhar grave sobre o mapa.

– Sobre a viagem para Imladris, peço a você, meu amigo, que amanhã encontre alguns minutos para informar a nossa convidada de todos os detalhes necessários. – E voltou-se para Gíl-Dínen que observava um pouco mais de longe o mapa em questão. – Deve saber que não irei a Imladris, pois muitos assuntos exigem minha presença aqui. Galdor será meu representante e líder da comitiva nesta viagem. Poderá confiar a ele qualquer dúvida que tiver. – e trocou olhares rapidamente com Galdor e Gíl-Dínen, certificando-se de que tudo seria feito como era pedido. – E enquanto estiver como convidada da cidade gostaria que estes objetos ficassem aos meus cuidados. Não será por muito tempo, e é apenas uma garantia de tranqüilidade para todos nós. São objetos de significados muito valiosos. – E continuou depois do sinal afirmativo da elfa à sua frente e a concordância irrestrita de Laêth. – Porém, antes de darmos como encerrada nossa reunião, gostaria de fazer a última pergunta pertinente a tudo que já foi discutido, Gíl-Dínen. Por que deseja tanto partir para Imladris, hên-nín? Antes de receber o legado de Maglor, já estava inclinada a partir para a Última Casa Amiga das Terras no Leste pelo que me parece, e pelo que sua mãe disse também, não estava? – indagou deixando o lugar onde permanecera até então, para se sentar no banco mais próximo das duas elfas. Galdor apoiou-se de costas para a mesa. Também queria ouvir o que a jovem tinha a dizer. Círdan recordava-se do primeiro encontro de Gíl-Dínen e da família de Elrond nos Portos Cinzentos, e também como todos haviam sido cativados pelo jeito de Gíl-Dínen. Especialmente um dos filhos de Elrond. E vice-versa.

- Acredito que serei muito mais útil aqui, oferecendo ajuda a quem for necessário, do que nas terras além-mar. Essa Sombra que se levanta mais uma vez no leste não ameaça somente a nossa raça, já acostumada às necessidades e exigências das guerras. Muitos sejam homens, anões, hobbits, não têm força, habilidade ou jovialidade para segurar uma espada. Acho que posso ajudar, seja no que for. – E voltou-se rapidamente para a avó e de novo para Círdan a seu lado. - Gostaria de ter a oportunidade de permanecer e provar a verdade que acredito. Eu gostaria de ficar. Não. Eu quero ficar. – Enquanto falava, seus olhos ganhavam um brilho intenso. E pela primeira vez, desde que entrara naquele estúdio, sorria de modo confiante. – E finalmente respondendo a última parte da pergunta feita: Tenho muita afeição pela família do Senhor Elrond. Há anos não os vejo e anseio muito vê-los mais uma vez. Se estes são tempos sombrios e mesmos nós estamos incertos do nosso destino aqui, gostaria de rever a família de Elrond pela última vez. – Círdan observava a tranquilidade e segurança que a elfa lhe passava. O ligeiro nervosismo que havia percebido no início da conversa logo se dissipara. Também revelava uma elfa de temperamento forte. Poderia ser tão determinada quanto teimosa quando bem entendesse. Já demonstrava alguma sabedoria também, embora tivesse muitas coisas para aprender até que chegasse a ter a sabedoria que os mais velhos procuravam sempre compartilhar e ensinar. Mas o elfo estava satisfeito. Era o suficiente para tomar sua decisão. E ainda não deixou passar despercebido o olhar afetuoso que Gíl-Dínen revelou mesmo ao falar tão rápido da família de Elrond.

- Está bem. – concordaram Círdan e Galdor, que imaginava e compreendia a intenção do amigo ao seu lado. – Você compartilha do desejo de muitos, inclusive dos elfos, experientes e novatos que partirão para Imladris nos próximos dias. Poderá partir com a comitiva e até lá, responderá a Galdor, líder da comitiva, como já lhe disse. – concordou Círdan.

- Agradeço a oportunidade, Senhor Círdan. E terá toda a minha obediência e cooperação, Senhor Galdor. – respondeu Gíl-Dínen com um delicado gesto de agradecimento tentando conter a felicidade que sentia por poder seguir para Imladris com a aprovação de Círdan.

- Meu amigo Aegnor deve se orgulhar da senhora. – Completou Galdor causando um sentimento amargo em Gíl-Dínen. O reencontro dos dois permaneceria distante por muitos anos.

- Ele terá motivos, Senhor Galdor. E se for oportuno reencontrá-lo, farei questão de contar sobre os passos e planos da filha. – respondeu Laêth altiva.

- Laêth. – então se voltou para a elfa desejando lhe oferecer mais tranqüilidade. – Desejo que não se preocupe e, reforce a Lóthwen, que se mostrou muito preocupada, a minha promessa feita hoje mesmo: Gíl-Dínen terá nosso apoio e nossa proteção, enquanto for necessário e pudermos oferecer. Agora, imagino que desejem descansar um pouco, pois viajaram bastante nos últimos dias e continuarão nos próximos também.

Por algum tempo o grupo conversou sobre diversos assuntos envolvendo antigas lembranças, até que Círdan recomendou às duas elfas que se recolhessem. Deveriam aproveitar o resto da noite para descansar. Ambas percorreriam longas jornadas a partir do dia seguinte que começaria cedo.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

Muitos elfos permaneciam naquele ancoradouro observando os navios que partiam desde manhã. Seis embarcações já haviam deixado os Portos. As duas últimas que partiram não passavam agora de pontos minúsculos e brancos próximos ao horizonte.

Logo desapareceriam na linha reta que, invisível aos olhos mortais, conduzia a Valinor.

Não tardaria muito para o Imilineth*6 tomar o mesmo caminho. Este era o nome do navio que levaria a família de Gíl-Dínen e os outros elfos da mesma comitiva. Fora nomeado assim por causa de sua madeira clara com algumas manchas rajadas de cinza e marrom. Era como a plumagem de um pardal.

Os marinheiros estavam satisfeitos e tranqüilos, assim como o mar, cujas vagas não eram maiores que as provocadas pela proa cortante das embarcações. O vento também era favorável, assim como Manwë.

Chegariam logo a Valinor.

Alguns eldar, entre os que assistiam às partidas para o Oeste, cantavam canções de despedida, mas também de júbilo aos Valar, especialmente a Ulmo e a Manwë. Os marinheiros, mais experientes, cantavam a Uinen*7, a esposa de Ossë, para que esta continuasse a manter o vassalo de Ulmo distante de sua sede por tempestades.

Aquele era um momento que Gil sempre detestara presenciar. Não gostava de despedidas. Já havia saudado os amigos que haviam viajado na mesma comitiva e agora partiriam. Sentia-se mal com aquela situação. Esforçava-se ao máximo para não sair dali. E só não o fazia porque sabia que se sentiria pior ainda por não dizer adeus à família. O vento tremulando nas pequenas flâmulas, que enfeitavam os cordames e beirais das embarcações, guardava beleza alguma a seus olhos. As vozes élficas poderiam ser capazes de enternecer até mesmo Mandos, mas não a jovem elfa. Nem mesmo o dia radiante a encantava.

Já havia presenciado partidas naquele mesmo porto, e todas haviam sido muito infelizes por suas circunstâncias tão particulares. E a partida que estava por vir, embora não fosse sombria como as passadas, ainda assim lhe causava certa tristeza. Mesmo que a decisão de permanecer tivesse sido sua, e não imposta por alguém.

E como se fosse capaz de ler seus pensamentos, Lóthwen atraiu sua atenção. – Ainda há tempo para mudar de idéia sell-nín, e viajar conosco.

Gíl-Dínen permaneceu em silêncio observando o olhar inocente da mãe. Não. Não mudaria de idéia agora. Sabia que a mãe não desistiria até o último minuto para que mudasse de idéia. Era de seu feitio esgotar todas as oportunidades que tivesse ao seu alcance. Por fim avaliou se realmente era necessário que uma resposta fosse dada àquele questionamento, até que outro pensamento lhe causou um leve sorriso. Talvez toda sua teimosia não tivesse sido herdada do pai e sim da mãe. A determinação era do pai, mas a teima... Pelos Valar, que tinha herdado de Lóthwen. Por fim balançou a cabeça de modo negativo para a mãe.

- Sinto muito que não pense em reconsiderar sua decisão, minha querida. Gostaria muito de tê-la ao meu lado em Valinor. – respondeu Lóthwen ao interpretar o gesto e o sorriso silencioso da filha como um "não".

- A senhora me terá, nana. – O sorriso da jovem alargou-se com a certeza daquela resposta. Depois de manter o olhar fixo na mãe por alguns minutos, Gíl-Dínen voltou-se para os recém-chegados que se aproximavam: Laêth e Círdan.

- Bem, é chegada a hora de nos separarmos hên-nín. – disse Laêth tomando a neta pela cintura de maneira carinhosa. – Sabemos que detesta despedidas. A nós também esse momento não agrada, então sejamos breves.

Enquanto as três elfas trocavam suas últimas palavras, Círdan adiantou-se até o capitão do Imilineth. Certificou que tudo estava pronto para partir. Apenas aguardavam que alguns poucos passageiros, entre eles Laêth e Lóthwen, para que pudessem zarpar.

- Cuio vae henig vaen. Ir ad-'ovedim mi Valandor, lasto bith vîn a nadirio an ngell nîn. (Adeus minha amada criança. Até que nos encontremos em Valinor novamente, por favor, ouça nosso pedido e tenha cuidado.)*8 – despediu-se Lóthwen enquanto abraçava a filha.

- Ouça minha querida, preste atenção e nos ouça. – enfatizou a elfa mais velha. – Conceda-nos esse pedido, para nos encontrarmos em Valinor no futuro. – pediu Laêth ao lado das duas e reforçando o pedido da filha.

- Nós nos encontraremos e compartilharemos ainda de grandes histórias e alegrias, nana e dearnana. – respondeu Gíl-Dínen tentando se desvencilhar sem jeito das duas elfas enquanto suprimia a tristeza que sentia. Não permitiria que as duas elfas percebessem seu abatimento. Queria encerrar logo aquela despedida quando se lembrou de um pedido importante. – Nana... – voltou-se rapidamente para Lóthwen com um murmúrio. – Quando encontrar meu ada... – começou a elfa sem saber como continuar. Parou pensativa com o olhar fixo no cordão fino e dourado que usava no pescoço. Afinal de contas o que poderia dizer além do óbvio, que sentia sua falta e que gostaria de reencontrá-lo, mas não era o momento certo. Essas palavras não seriam as mais fieis ao que desejava dizer ao pai. – Diga que...

- Não se preocupe sell-nín. – respondeu Lóthwen com o olhar brilhante e comovido, enquanto acariciava o rosto da filha. – Eu levarei seu amor a ele. E contarei do seu desejo determinado e da admirável coragem de permanecer aqui. – completou surpreendendo Gíl-Dínen. – Ele ficará orgulhoso. Nós dois a esperaremos em Aqualondë.*9

- Hannon lê nana. No pe-tharias i lend lîn am Malannor (Obrigada, mamãe. Que sua viagem até Valinor seja sem dificuldades!)*8 – Foi tudo o que Gíl-Dínen conseguiu responder. Lóthwen se afastou ainda comovida. Por fim aceitou o convite de Círdan que estendia a mão em sua direção, aguardando-a próximo ao pontilhão de embarque.

- Hên-nín, espero que dentre estas histórias todas que compartilharemos no oeste, você possa me contar no que resultou sua viagem a Imladris e a entrega da espada de Maglor. Não se esqueça desta sua tarefa, minha querida! – enquanto abraçava a neta, murmurou somente para que Gíl-Dínen e ninguém mais escutasse. – Não esqueça o pedido de Maglor. E se por ventura não for capaz de chegar até Imladris, confie no conselho do Senhor Galdor e de Círdan. Eles saberão o que fazer.

- Não se preocupe dearnaneth-nín. Chegarei a Imladris e cumprirei o que me foi pedido. Ou melhor, cumprirei o que me propus a fazer.

- Bem... Então me resta acrescentar apenas, minha querida, que ao chegar em Imladris, você também encontre felicidade. – disse Laêth sorrindo. Assim revelava saber mais do quê Gíl-Dínen lhe havia dito alguma vez, e causando um leve embaraço à neta.

As duas elfas se afastaram um pouco e caminharam lentamente lado a lado até onde estavam Lóthwen e Círdan.

- _Navae mellyn-nín._ _Anor calatha erin râd lîn Sŷl lîn bain*__8__. _Que o sol brilhe sobre o seu caminho e os ventos sejam bons. – Círdan despediu-se de todos os que estavam a bordo do Imilineth, enquanto ajudava Lóthwen e Laêth a embarcarem. Então tomou o lado de Gíl-Dínen, e observou os marinheiros ordenarem as últimas providências para colocar o navio em movimento.

- Devo deixá-la agora Gíl-Dínen. – informou Círdan à jovem ao seu lado, mesmo que essa sequer voltasse o olhar para o elfo. O comportamento da elfa não incomodou o Senhor dos Portos. Compreendia, mais do que muito imaginavam, como era aquele momento de separação. – Permaneça aqui o quanto desejar. Não tenha pressa. Contudo, gostaria de tê-la como convidada esta noite para conversarmos mais um pouco, antes de sua partida amanhã.

- Obrigada Senhor Círdan. – sorriu a jovem rapidamente para o elfo e voltando a olhar para o Imilineth que se afastava. – Terei grande prazer em ser sua convidada mais esta noite.

.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

Assim como outros elfos que permaneciam no cais, Gíl-Dínen continuava imóvel. Não ousaria sair dali até que o Imilineth desaparecesse. Observava-o se afastar lentamente da doca, onde havia permanecido atracado por meses. Finalmente ganhava sua liberdade.

Alguns dos passageiros também conservavam suas posições na embarcação. Entre eles estava Laêth, que relutava em sair do lugar. Na popa*10, a eldar correspondia o olhar distante da neta: observavam a crescente distância que agora as separavam.

Com o trabalho hábil de seus marinheiros, as velas enfunaram, e o navio ganhou velocidade. Depois, pelas mãos do timoneiro, se alinhou com a rota que percorreria por alguns dias e começou a navegar bem.

O sol estava alto, o céu limpo e o vento, abençoado por Manwë.

Os contornos de Imilineth foram se dissolvendo em formas iluminadas e claras. Enfim havia tomado o caminho reto para Valinor.

- Não se preocupe. – disse um elfo próximo a Gíl-Dínen que também observara a partida. – É impossível evitar que a sensação de distância cresça entre nós e eles, mas é pior para eles.

- O que disse? – indagou a elfa sem entender o que elfo ao seu lado dizia.

- Perdoe-me pelo começo abrupto. – desculpou-se o elfo com um sorriso leve. Cuidadosamente se aproximou deixando o meio pilar onde estava sentado. – O que quero dizer, é que eles provavelmente sofrem mais do que nós nessas partidas.

- Por que pensa isso?

- Eles partem para Valinor oras. – respondeu com um olhar confuso e divertido. – Já parou para pensar nisso? Uma terra abençoada, sem perigos, sob a proteção direta dos Valar. Não temos com o que nos preocupar, além das viagens, embora pelo menos hoje tenham as bênçãos de Ulmo e Manwë. Eles, por outro lado, – Indicou o horizonte. – Têm motivos de sobra para se preocuparem conosco, por permanecermos aqui. A Terra Média tornou-se uma terra mais incerta. É uma pena! Pelo menos para a nossa raça.

- Para todas as raças. – corrigiu Gíl-Dínen, sem compreender a leveza na voz de seu interlocutor. Ele não parecia tão preocupado com a situação da Terra Média. – Mas parece que há um pouco de razão no que diz. – continuou pensativa. Pesava as palavras do elfo ao seu lado. – Parece que está certo, mesmo assim acho que você nunca teve que se despedir de alguém, ou então se preocuparia, mesmo que o destino seja Valinor.

- Hum... – o elfo ficou pensativo. – Tive que me despedir em algumas ocasiões sim. E me preocupei muito. Em todas às vezes. Mas desde então, muitos anos se passaram. – respondeu com um sorriso diverso. Seu olhar parecia então revisitar as cenas do passado, naquele mesmo ancoradouro. – E desde então tenho observado muitos navios partirem. – retomou, despreocupado, a conversa com a sua ouvinte. – Com o tempo fui observando o alivio compreensivo que, devagar, tomava conta daqueles que permaneciam: Os que partem, vão de encontro à segurança e a boa-aventurança de Valinor como já disse. E não é só isso. Aqui, não somos mais plenamente capazes de curar certos tipos de feridas, tristezas e dor. Mas no Oeste, sim. – Sua voz era tranqüila e leve, porém segura.

- Você fala como um curador. – respondeu Gíl-Dínen observando o largo sorriso que se abria no rosto do elfo ao seu lado.

- Não digo que o sou completamente. – apesar da resposta honesta, o elfo se empertigou um pouco, fazendo com que Gíl-Dínen sorrisse e se distraísse da tristeza que ainda a envolvia. – Ainda tenho muito que aprender, e é por isso que ainda estou aqui. Viajar, aprender e conhecer o que há aqui na Terra-Média.

- Acha que ainda há tempo? Para viajar, para aprender e conhecer o que quer que seja?– indagou a elfa de forma sombria.

- Acho que sim. Se não houvesse, todos nós estaríamos mais próximos do horizonte. – respondeu voltando-se mais uma vez para o horizonte, onde não havia mais sinal do Imilineth. - Só nos resta saber administrar o tempo que vamos permanecer aqui. Acho que é isso. Saber o que fazer e para onde ir.

- E você já sabe de tudo isso?

- Sei. Só preciso agora colocar tudo em prática. Mas até então... – respondeu o elfo com um sorriso torto de quem não obteve muito sucesso.

Enquanto conversavam pouco se deram conta de que os elfos que estavam ali deixavam a doca para retornar às suas tarefas.

Muito menos perceberam que contra o grupo que tomava as escadas de volta à cidade, vinha um elda com o uniforme da guarda de Círdan. Por alguns minutos ele se deteve em falar com alguns eldar que partiriam na manhã seguinte para o leste. Em seu semblante estava a urgência de reconhecer os rostos que procurava.

- Senhora Gíl-Dínen. Allaran. – O elfo fez uma pequena reverência quando os encontrou. Reconhecera a elfa de longe, lembrando de seu rosto da noite anterior, quando se conheceram no salão de Círdan. – O Senhor Galdor pede aos dois que o encontrem em seu estúdio. O mais breve possível. – frisou.

- É sobre a comitiva que partirá para o Oeste amanhã, não é, Aendir? – Allaran inquiriu de maneira direta o recém-chegado, pois já o conhecia. Eram amigos de muitos anos.

- Certamente. – respondeu o outro, sem se prolongar e aguardando que Gíl-Dínen e Allaran o acompanhassem.

- Acha que finalmente o Senhor Círdan e o Senhor Galdor permitirão que eu siga para o Leste também?

- Perdoe-me meu amigo, mas esta é uma resposta que somente os dois poderão lhe dar. – respondeu Aendir tomando à frente dos dois e, sem se ater a mais perguntas que poderiam ser feitas pelo amigo. – E se você a quer mesmo, se apresse! Talvez hoje a sorte seja favorável a você.

- Então? – Gíl-Dínen indagou curiosa. – Pretende ir para o leste? Para Imladris? Demorou a receber uma resposta, já que o jovem parecia distraído com os próprios pensamentos, a partir da resposta do amigo. – Allaran? – chamou o elfo pelo nome pelo qual Aendir o havia chamado.

Quando ouviu seu nome só então o elfo percebeu a falta de um detalhe importante, desde que começara a conversar com Gíl-Dínen. – Perdoe-me! Só agora me dei conta que sequer fiz a gentileza de me apresentar. Meu nome é Allaran Beltheledion. – E logo se redimiu com mais um sorriso. Um pouco nervoso, porém sincero.

- Logo saberá senhora, que Allaran é tão bom amigo quanto bom curador. – observou Aendir sem se virar, mas se divertindo com o jeito de Allaran. – Mas se uma conversa ou assunto o agradar, será capaz de dedicá-la horas! E sequer lembrará de se apresentar se estiver na presença de estranhos. Porém não é algo que faz por mal ou por má criação.

- Isso percebi nos primeiros minutos, Aendir. – respondeu de imediato a jovem elda. – E por se empolgar tanto com nossa conversa, impediu-me inclusive de fazer o mesmo. Sou Gíl-Dínen, filha de Aegnor. – Apresentou-se então voltando o olhar escuro e acinzentado para Allaran, a seu lado.

- É um prazer conhecê-la Gíl-Dínen. – o elfo correspondeu o olhar rapidamente com um meneio de cabeça. - E respondendo sua pergunta antes de toda essa apresentação: Sim, pretendo ir para Imladris, e aprender o que for possível sobre a arte da cura na Casa do Senhor Elrond. – explicou enquanto subia pausadamente os degraus à frente. - Se isso me for permitido tanto aqui como lá. – Completou rapidamente.

- Já lhe disse uma vez meu amigo. Se quiser realmente saber, é melhor apressar seu passo. O Senhor Galdor ainda tem muito que fazer antes de deixarmos os Portos.

- Nós também temos Aendir. – respondeu a elfa pensativa, mas já recuperando sua seriedade habitual. Ainda tinha que encontrar com Círdan e, retomar a posse temporária dos objetos de Maglor. – Ainda preciso conversar com o Senhor Círdan.

- Você irá também, Aendir? – indagou Allaran. Já havia ouvido alguma coisa sobre o amigo também ter que partir.

- O Senhor Círdan solicitou-me que eu acompanhasse a comitiva. – o elfo suspirou ruidosamente, revelando um pouco da sua insatisfação com aquela idéia. – Embora ele saiba o quanto não me agrada ficar afastado dos Portos por muito tempo. Mas sim. Irei com vocês. – E explicou aos dois que, embora se sentisse contrariado e surpreendido às vésperas da partida para o Leste, não era capaz de dizer não a Círdan. A dedicação do elfo aos Portos e seu Senhor era reconhecida e admirada por muitos.

Os três elfos seguiram entretidos pelos assuntos que envolviam a viagem do dia seguinte.

Embora permanecesse em silêncio a maior parte do trajeto, Gíl-Dínen compartilhava do conhecimento sobre parte do caminho que percorreriam a partir do dia seguinte. E Aendir ocupava-se em responder as várias perguntas de Allaran. O amigo mais uma vez confirmava sua pouca experiência e vivência fora da região dos Portos Cinzentos.

Ao chegarem ao topo da última escadaria, encravada em um penhasco, viram como aquele ponto tinha uma boa visão dos Portos e parte da cidade. Era ali que ficava a casa de Galdor.

Aendir despediu-se dos dois justificando que ainda tinha muitas coisas para fazer. Além de se certificar que a guarda de Círdan ficaria bem, além de estar pronta para atender ao seu senhor, conforme suas orientações.

Gíl-Dínen e Allaran seguiram as orientações do guerreiro e, acompanhados por um guarda da entrada da casa, seguiram até o estúdio de Galdor. Lá permaneceram juntos a outros elfos, além do anoitecer e de suas expectativas.

.

**Continua**

.

* * *

><p>*1 Ered Luin – também conhecidas como Ered Lindon ou Montanhas Azuis, constituem a cordilheira montanhosa no Oeste de Eriador<p>

*2 Forlond – Pequena baia ao norte do Golfo de Lûn.

*3 Círdan – Em toda a obra de Tolkien, Círdan é o único elfo descrito com barbas e com sinais de velhice.

*4 Guerra da Ira – A última grande batalhe que teve a participação dos Valar na Terra-Média. Durante a batalha, os Valar, unidos aos elfos que residiam em Valinor e aos elfos que viviam na Terra-Média, quase destruíram por completo todo o exército de Morgoth, além de desfigurar Arda, deixando-a como é na 3º Era. O próprio Morgoth foi pego pela ira dos Valar, feito prisioneiro e trancado além dos confins do mundo, para que nunca retornasse a Arda.

*5 Rio Baraduin – Também chamado de Rio Brandevin, limita o Condado, território dos hobbits, a leste.

*6 Imilineth – Sindarin – Significa Pardal.

*7 Uinen – Uinen é uma Maia, a Senhora dos Mares, que consegue controlar a ferocidade do seu esposo, Ossë, outro Maia. É criada de Ulmo.

*8 Tradução – Tradução feita para o Sindarin. Fornecido pelo fórum Realelvish. (Aqui não dá pra colocar a url :S Triste! )

*9 Aqualondë – "_Porto dos Cisnes_", a principal cidade e porto dos elfos teleri nas costas de Valinor.

*10 Popa – Parte traseira do navio.


	4. A Grande Estrada do Leste Parte I

Olá turminha tolkiendili!

Mais um capítulo de Estrela! Eba!

Meu muitíssimo obrigada à mestra Myri que sempre dispõe um tempinho para revisar Estrela! Seus puxões de orelha são sempre preciosos, assim como seu incentivo para sempre melhorar e continuar essa aventura!

E meu muito obrigada a Giby, Nim, Sadie, Lourd, Myri, Carlos que sempre dão uma passadinha por aqui para ler e deixam algumas palavrinhas de review! Fico muito feliz com isso, muito mesmo! E pessoal que só lê, deixa review! Please! Ok? ;)

Como sempre, muitas informações já estão disponíveis no blog de Estrela Silenciosa. Acessem!

Obviamente que todo o universo apresentado aqui pertence a J.R.R. Tolkien, exceto aqueles poucos criados por mim. ;)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 04 – A Grande Estrada do Leste – Parte I**

A impressão que acompanhava a comitiva ao longo da estrada se assemelhava muito às nuvens que preenchiam insistentes toda a abóbada do céu escurecido. Era pesada, densa e sombria. As notícias que se somavam a cada encontro eram os principais elementos que contribuíam para essa impressão destoante na paisagem ao longo do caminho que percorriam há dias.  
>Primeiro próximo aos Portos, quando a comitiva de Gíl-Dínen ainda dava vozes às canções para Elbereth, e os jovens elfos, inexperientes, viam os mapas estudados na noite anterior ganharem vida, encontraram com Gildor Inglorion, e sua comitiva vinda do leste.<br>Embora a maior parte das palavras proferidas pelo elfo fossem alegres e animadas pela perspectiva da vida além-mar, alguns vocábulos davam força às suspeitas de que algo em Eriador não ia bem.

Gildor advertiu desconfiado sobre a presença de sombras, que há muitos anos permaneciam reclusas além dos portões negros de Mordor. E também, para a curiosidade de alguns, e preocupação de outros, contou sobre a viagem que alguns pequenos, hobbits do Condado, estavam empreendendo rumo a Bree. Se era coincidência ou não, e Gildor julgava para si e sabiamente que não, que a Comitiva então ficasse, quando possível, atenta aos sinais daquela mesma estrada. Ao longo da jornada, os hobbits poderiam e certamente necessitariam de ajuda.  
>Porém, como cada um seguia seu próprio tempo e ritmo de viagem, o encontro das comitivas não durou mais que uma noite agradável repleta de conversas e canções.<br>Por um breve tempo durante essa mesma noite, e aproveitando a companhia de um Aendir rendido de suas obrigações, Allaran pode ouvir histórias e descrições contadas pelo amigo, e também por Gíl-Dínen que, com uma memória apurada, lhe contou sobre a paisagem que viam: as Colinas das Torres_*1_.

Era naquela paisagem que a elfa pensava quando a comitiva traçava mais uma curva na estrada que serpenteava e contornava a vila de Bree.  
>Foi próximo à vila que outro fato somou-se à impressão desagradável que crescia em cada elfo: a disposição de Bree perante os viajantes que chegavam aos seus portões.<br>Embora ainda não tivesse anoitecido, a comitiva encontrou os portões do vilarejo já trancados. E nem com toda a cortês diplomacia élfica, os guardas titubearam se deveriam abrir ou não os portões para que a comitiva entrasse. Galdor logo se mostrou intrigado com o comportamento dos homens da guarita oeste. Por isso dedicara mais atenção que o normal às poucas palavras, desconfiadas e ditas de má vontade: rapidamente compreendeu que forasteiros e estranhos acontecimentos rondavam a vila, especialmente à noite. Como disse o homem escondido na pequena guarita ao lado do portão remendado, ninguém, fosse elfo, hobbit, guardião ou encapuzado seria admitido após o toque de recolher, rapidamente instituído pelo prefeito.

Sem haver uma justificativa para cortar caminho por dentro de Bree, a comitiva continuou pela grande estrada, tomando as curvas para o sul e para o leste.

Gíl-Dínen permanecera a maior parte do tempo de viagem quieta. Até mesmo Allaran havia se rendido ao silêncio, rompendo a quietude do grupo apenas quando Aendir retornava. Obviamente depois de reportar a Galdor o pouco que havia visto durante o percurso. E tudo se resumia à estrada vazia e à paisagem enfeitada por mais e mais ruínas.

Com os relatos, os pensamentos da elfa se voltavam constantemente aos vestígios desmoronados do passado. Não só as que haviam visto nas Colinas das Torres, e que encantaram Allaran, pois apesar da destruição, eram belas de se ver. Eram a herança de um passado rico, porém reduzido por inúmeros embates contra a Sombra. Entretanto nem todas as construções do passado que enfeitavam ao largo da Grande Estrada eram belas assim. Havia aquelas, assombradas, que denteavam o horizonte antes de Bree_*2_. E depois as ruínas no Topo do Vento, que surgiram e sumiram em uma curva da estrada há três dias. Gíl-Dínen enxergava aquela paisagem cheia de restos como legado de uma raça que definhava e estava prestes a ruir de vez.  
>Foi com essa visão que enxergara os homens que surgiram no caminho da comitiva há dois dias, depois de se afastarem de Bree.<p>

A jovem sentia-se incomodada com a associação da qual não conseguia fugir. Se algo não fosse feito, certamente os dúnedain cairiam no esquecimento, tal quais as antigas construções desmoronadas. Os elfos lentamente abandonavam a Terra-Média. A sombra se re-erguia. Seus servos mais leais caminhavam livres mais uma vez pela Terra-Média. E os homens mostravam-se fracos. Amedrontados. Entretanto, era o que Allaran em algum momento havia dito. O problema não era sentir medo, pois todas as criaturas sentem. O problema era deixar-se dominar, impotente, ao ponto de se deixar cair em um precipício.  
>Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Não queria que o pessimismo a dominasse. Que aquelas idéias lhe servissem apenas como reforço para o seu desejo de permanecer e ajudar no que fosse possível. Porém, agora começava a entender as palavras de Lóthwen sobre o perigo que cruzaria a estrada de todos que escolhiam permanecer na Terra Média. Algumas sombras colocavam-se perigosas no caminho de todos. Sombras que deveriam ter desaparecido do olhar dos vivos. Sentiu um arrepio ao pensar nisso.<p>

- Seu silêncio é perturbador mellon-nín. - comentou Allaran emparelhando sua montaria com a da amiga. – Compreendo que seja mais quieta que eu, mas não ao ponto de sequer proferir uma palavra, como fez hoje.

Gil deu um meio sorriso sem encontrar uma resposta satisfatória para o comentário. Porque era verdade. Permanecera calada o tempo todo de viagem. Aliás, poucos eram os elfos que ousavam falar algo, a não serem as ordens trocadas entre Galdor e as notícias trazidas pelos batedores.

- O que a incomoda? Além, é claro, dessa sombra tensa que a cada encontro que tivemos ao longo desta estrada, se torna mais densa e silenciadora?

- O encontro com Gildor para lhe falar a verdade não me preocupou. Nem mesmo a notícia dos pequenos estarem nessa mesma estrada cada vez mais sombria.

- Você gosta desses pequenos, não? - Interrompeu Allaran curioso com o afeto que Gíl-Dínen reservava aos hobbits. - Espero ter a oportunidade de conhecer algum em Imladris...

- Se Elbereth e todos os Valar permitirem, e se nossas estradas se cruzarem nos limites de Imladris, conhecerá.

- Então o que rouba sua voz Gíl-Dínen?

- Os dúnedain que encontramos. Embora se esforçassem ao máximo para conter o medo que sentiam, era impossível não percebê-lo. Além de estarem exaustos, fracos de suas feridas ainda mal-recuperadas. Estavam...

- Em ruínas. - completou Allaran com as palavras exatas que Gíl-Dínen tentava evitar.

- Sim...

- É de imaginar que estejam quase arruinados depois de serem espantados pelos...

- Não aqui Allaran. - interrompeu Gíl-Dínen com um sussurro e urgência no olhar. - Não em estrada aberta. Não mencione o que ameaçou tanto aqueles homens.

- Não... - respondeu Allaran com um suspiro. - Gostaria de pensar que tudo não passasse de histórias já adormecidas junto com os anos escuros que se foram.

- Eu também mellon-nín. Mas parece que a escuridão do passado está mais do que acordada e empenhada em retornar.

- Gostaria de tê-los ajudado melhor. – voltou-se sério para a amiga. Seus olhos de um verde sempre claro e límpido eram poços sombrios e inquietos. Estava infeliz com a pouca ajuda que havia oferecido àqueles homens. – Poderia tê-lo feito...

- Tenho certeza que fez por eles mais do que esperavam ao nos encontrar, Allaran. - tentava animá-lo. Enxergava claramente o desgosto que Allaran sentia. Conhecia-o tão pouco, mas o suficiente para compreender a dedicação e o cuidado com que ele assistia. E apiedou-se ao perceber a sombra que pairava sobre ele fazendo com que logo se desinteressasse por aquela estrada. A verdade é que nada mais a lembrava de sua primeira parte. Ensolarada, tranquila. As vozes enchiam todo o lugar com as canções dedicadas aos Valar. As aves piavam em paz, diferente de agora, quando cada pio parecia carregar parte da tensa sombra que recaia sobre a comitiva, e sobre outros viajantes, que se aventuravam naquela estrada. Estavam ansiosos para encerrar a viagem e chegar logo em Imladris.

- Sentir-me-ia melhor se Araphor e seus homens tivessem aceitado a oferta de retornarem a Imladris na nossa companhia. - comentou Allaran com o olhar baixo. – Seus feridos se recuperariam melhor e mais rápido.

- Não poderiam. São homens já acostumados ao ermo nas situações mais adversas. Independente das ameaças e perigos cumprirão suas tarefas. Manterão a honra e a dedicação ao que fazem. Adahor deve se encontrar com outro grupo de dúnedain, vindos do norte para então, reforçados, retornar a Imladris. O Senhor Galdor mesmo gostaria de tê-los conosco no resto da estrada. Vi quando tentou dissuadí-los a vir, mas não podemos interferir nos assuntos dos homens e mudar suas ordens porque consideramos o mais certo . – porém, não disse que também se sentiria melhor se a comitiva de dúnedain os acompanhasse até o reduto protegido dos elfos no final daquele curso.

Logo os dois caíram no silêncio mais uma vez enquanto cavalgavam lado a lado.

E mais um dia chegava, veloz, ao fim. Era o décimo quarto dia de viagem.

Todas as formas, tão distintas sob a luz do sol, eram envolvidas por sombras, se avolumando e se fechando ao redor da comitiva. Ao menos o céu estava sem nuvens e as estrelas de Elbereth permitiam que os elfos fossem envolvidos com um delicado e reconfortante brilho.

Entre os poucos sons que ecoavam no início da noite, havia o rugido cada vez mais forte de água corrente. Era o Rio Fontegris. Sinal que faltava pouco para encerrarem a jornada. Apenas mais alguns dias. Cruzariam o Fontegris, depois passariam ao largo da mata dos Trolls, e então alcançariam os vaus do Bruinen, chegando às bordas das terras protegidas pelo Senhor Elrond.  
>Gíl-Dínen havia memorizado aquele caminho tantas e tantas vezes, aguardando a oportunidade de trilhá-los. Quando estudara os últimos mapas nos Portos, já não havia mais novidades para ela. Era como se realmente conhecesse cada pedaço daquela geografia. E quanto àquela floresta, sorriu lembrando as inúmeras vezes que Bilbo havia lhe contado sobre o encontro com os Trolls ocorrido em algum lugar por ali. Sempre dramático, interpretava e tentava passar a indignação dos anões. O velho hobbit adorava sua platéia, e mais do que divertir os elfos com seus relatos de aventura, adorava encantar a geração mais nova de hobbits que o ouviam com toda a atenção possível.<p>

E tudo estaria perfeitamente colocado naquele cenário se, por alguns momentos, outros sons não ganhassem vida. Aos ouvidos leigos ou de um caçador fatigado de sua jornada, não parecia mais do que o piar de corujas. Mas havia medo e cansaço no que eram claramente imitações.  
>Galdor e Aendir, que iam mais à frente, imediatamente reconheceram aqueles sons e os imitaram, apenas inspirando mais vida e música à resposta, garantido aos primeiros que, naquele trecho da estrada, havia amigos.<p>

Algum tempo se passou.  
>Do lado sul da estrada uma luz tênue e amarelada surgiu lentamente por entre as árvores, e logo os elfos puderam distinguir vultos que vinham a passadas rápidas para a estrada.<br>Gíl-Dínen observou que as silhuetas eram de homens altos, de constituição forte, mesmo sob capas surradas. Seus olhares era um misto de cansaço e de alívio. Os músculos tensos das faces, surradas pelo tempo, relaxaram abandonando a angústia que ainda sentiam.

- Somos amigos, mestre guardião. – respondeu Galdor colocando-se à frente do grupo e endireitando-se diante do homem que parecia ser o líder do grupo.

- Meus homens apostaram nessa possibilidade, mestre elfo, quando ouviu passar um de seus batedores! E sou grato a eles que tenham acertado. É uma verdadeira graça encontrarmos amigos nesta estrada difícil e assombrada. Sou Halbarad dos dúnedain. Como dizem os mestres elfos, Gîl síla erin lû govaded vîn! Hannon Le Elbereth.* _(Uma estrela brilha sobre o nosso encontro! Obrigada Elbereth.)_ – agradeceu o homem em um tom mais baixo.

- Sou Galdor dos Portos. – respondeu o elfo com um gesto suave e sorrindo à menção de Elbereth. – Assombrados parecem estar todos por quem passamos. – completou diante do primeiro comentário do homem.

- Acredito! – respondeu o homem soçobrando o peso do corpo na outra perna. – Mas não devemos falar dessas coisas em estrada aberta e escura. – completou olhando desconfiado e rápido para os lados opostos da estrada. – Além do mais há outras ameaças. Mas destas já nos ocupamos e demos conta. – e fez um sinal para que os outros dois guardiões cobertos pelas sombras tomassem à frente do caminho. – Venham. Temos um pequeno acampamento ao sul da estrada. Poderão tirar um pouco do pó da estrada, e enquanto isso trocaremos notícias. E se tiver alguém habilidoso nas artes da cura, será ainda mais do que feliz o nosso encontro!

- São guardiões. – explicou a elfa para o amigo que estava ao seu lado e com um olhar mais curioso. Ainda observava o homem à frente que caminhava lentamente em direção ao grupo. A mão direita, delicadamente trêmula abandonou o cabo da espada que o acompanhava.

- Estão cansados... E com medo. – murmurou Allaran de modo que apenas a elfa pudesse ouvi-lo. Também não havia lhe passado despercebido o movimento do guardião. Havia um medo duramente combatido entre aqueles homens.

- Sim, ainda estão com medo. – Gíl-Dínen mal desviara seu olhar para o amigo. – Mas não deixe que percebam que você sabe. Elbereth... Não são homens fáceis de serem amedrontados mellon-nín. - suspirou Gíl-Dínen sendo aos poucos invadida por admiração e compaixão por aqueles homens. Sentimentos que a deixavam confusa e ansiosa. – Estamos em um lugar ruim para acamparmos, mesmo afastados da estrada.

- Mas não parece que podemos fazer muita coisa. – respondeu Allaran observando que um dos dúnedain, o líder, e Galdor conversavam apontando para algum lugar ao sudoeste do ponto que estavam na estrada. Então Galdor voltou-se para o resto da comitiva, orientando para que seguissem naquela direção.

- Precisaremos de todo o auxílio que pudermos oferecer. Inclusive de suas habilidades de cura Allaran. – disse Galdor com a voz baixa quando o jovem curador passou por ele, tomando o caminho para dentro da floresta. – Há feridos entre eles. Foram atacados por orcs. – completou com profunda frieza. Poucas coisas despertavam um ódio intolerante nos elfos. E uma delas eram os orcs. Inimigos criados a partir dos próprios elfos e distorcidos pela Sombra, ainda no início dos tempos na Terra Média._*3  
><em>Tanto Allaran como Gil engoliram em seco as últimas palavras de Galdor. O que mais aconteceria naquela estrada? Por fim tomaram o caminho por entre as árvores altas da mata.

Por algum tempo o grupo avançou por uma trilha tortuosa em meio à floresta, até encontrar um terreno desmoitado. A luz guia que auxiliava os guardiões até então, foi devolvida à pequena fogueira no centro da clareira.  
>Instintivamente os elfos passaram os olhos pelo lugar, atentos a cada detalhe.<br>Não era um espaço muito grande, mas o suficiente para guardar o grupo dúnedain e a comitiva élfica recém-chegada, e ainda permitir que os cavalos pudessem pastar tranquilamente. Reconheceram os vigias espalhados pela borda da clareira, um pequeno grupo entregue à tarefa de cuidar das montarias, e o restante, junto aos feridos e ao redor da fogueira, que observavam Halbarad e os elfos que o acompanhavam. Embora tivessem sido avisados a poucos pelos dois homens que retornaram à frente de Halbarad, estavam surpresos com a presença de elfos que não eram de Imladris. Por fim o espanto deu lugar a um sorriso leve e aliviado nos rostos cansados.

Antes que Galdor agisse, Allaran e outros que o seguiram, foram direto para o grupo no centro, para ver o estado dos feridos. Os dúnedain que estavam ilesos rapidamente abriram espaço para que os recém-chegados pudessem trabalhar.  
>Allaran com a ajuda de Gil e mais três elfos avaliou o estado dos feridos, e deu instruções rápidas. Então se deteve com um dúnadan que parecia ser o mais jovem entre eles. E que estava bastante ferido.<p>

- Qual o nome do rapaz? – indagou Allaran ajoelhando-se e puxando a bolsa cheia de ervas e ataduras que havia trazido.

- Eilan, senhor. Eilan filho de Eladhar. – respondeu o homem mais próximo. Também estava com as roupas sujas de sangue, mas não parecia ferido, exceto por alguns arranhões e um corte pequeno no braço, já tratado. – Ele... Ele é o mais jovem do nosso grupo, mestre elfo.

- Acredito... – Allaran ficou um pouco incomodado com o tratamento tão formal que recebia. Não estava acostumado, mas nada disse. Apenas olhou rapidamente para Gil, que logo compreendeu e apenas sorriu, encorajando-o a continuar o que fazia.  
>Com cuidado retirou suas roupas rasgadas e ensangüentadas. Cobriam um corte profundo na altura das costelas, entre outros vários cortes e escoriações. As bordas do ferimento aberto começavam a pretejar. A respiração do jovem estava acelerada e o suor, provocado pela febre, misturava-se ao sangue seco sobre a pele.<br>Gil olhava com repugnância para a lesão. Não pelo que via, pois como aquele, já vira muitos outros ferimentos, mas pelo que o causara.

- Yrch... (Orcs)

- Outros guardiões haviam nos alertado há dias. Postei sentinelas e enviei batedores. E nos preparamos para enfrentá-los, ainda que eu tenha custado a acreditar que essas criaturas miseráveis estavam realmente se aproximando dos limites desta terra. – respondeu o homem que permanecia próximo e com o olhar atento. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do jovem que recebia os primeiros cuidados ministrados por Allaran.  
>Enquanto Allaran preparava uma mistura de ervas para colocar sobre o ferimento, Gil limpava cuidadosamente a ferida, e proferia com suavidade palavras de conforto ao jovem.<p>

- Estávamos ao norte da Última Ponte Amiga quando fomos emboscados pelos orcs. – Gíl-Dínen e Allaran ouviam a conversa dos dois líderes enquanto trabalhavam.

- Quando foi isso Halbarad? – perguntou Galdor enquanto acompanhava o olhar do homem que se fixava no que Allaran e Gíl-Dínen faziam tratando os ferimentos do rapaz.

- Ontem antes do amanhecer. – Halbarad recomeçou a falar enquanto rememorava os últimos passos do grupo antes do ataque. - Estávamos prestes a retomar nosso caminho. Íamos de encontro a outra patrulha a oeste do acampamento. Uma das sentinelas ouviu os sinais de um dos nossos batedores que retornava na trilha nordeste de onde estávamos. O lugar era protegido comparado ao resto da mata, mas não o suficiente para nos guardar de um bando de orcs. Não tivemos tempo nem escolha a não ser enfrentá-los onde estávamos. – disse enquanto tomava a direção de Allaran e Gíl-Dínen. – Havia dois ou três arqueiros entre eles. A maior parte portava machados e espadas velhas. Mas foi o suficiente para causar estrago em nós. Além dos feridos, perdemos dois dos nossos homens. Qualquer perda é grande. Mas eles se saíram pior. Não deixamos sobreviventes. Mestre Galdor... – interrompeu temendo fazer uma pergunta ao elfo.

- O garoto lhe caro, não é? – indagou o elfo sem a menor dúvida.  
>Halbarad suspirou. Os sinais de desgaste tornavam-se cada vez mais aparente. O rosto ficou mais escurecido de terra e sangue seco quando esfregou, com força, as mãos no rosto. – É meu sobrinho. A contragosto de minha irmã ele entrou para a patrulha. Somos poucos e precisamos de todas as forças disponíveis. – tentou justificar. – Para lhe aplacar o ânimo, tomei-o sob os meus cuidados. Mas acho que não foi o suficiente.<p>

- Fez o suficiente para mantê-lo vivo até agora Halbarad. Não desanime mellon-nín. – Galdor lhe apertou os ombros e o acompanhou, aproximando-se dos elfos. – Faremos o possível para ajudá-los até o final da nossa estrada. Acompanharão-nos até Imladris?

- Nossos caminhos não se cruzaram por acaso Mestre Galdor. Encontrarmo-nos já foi de grande ajuda. – disse o homem exibindo pela primeira vez um sorriso escuro e amarelado. – Iremos juntos a Imladris, mas antes devo admitir que mesmo eu necessito de um breve descanso.

- Não sairemos daqui nas próximas horas. Aproveite meu amigo. Venha. – Galdor orientou para que o guardião se sentasse próximo ao fogo e dos outros que estavam recebendo cuidados dos elfos. – Permita que tomemos conta do acampamento e de seus homens. Tire o peso de seu coração e recupere suas forças. Durma um pouco. Aliás, renda quantos homens achar que pode. Deixe que façamos a guarda. Mas antes de se recolher ao sono dos mortais, deixe-me cuidar de seus cortes. – e apontou para as machas e rasgos bordejados de vermelho que salpicavam seu casaco. - Amanhã serão apenas lembranças desagradáveis.

Halbarad dispensou o resto de seus homens que imediatamente foram substituídos pelos compenetrados elfos. Poucos guardiões se mantiveram despertos e ansiosos. Guardavam os companheiros feridos que já haviam sido assistidos pelos elfos.  
>Enquanto conversavam mais um pouco, Galdor cuidou dos cortes do dúnadan. Depois beberam um pouco de vinho oferecido por um elda. Por fim se levantaram. Halbarad aproximou-se de Allaran e Gíl-Dínen observando atento enquanto o jovem curador envolvia o torso nu e ferido do rapaz em bandagens limpas e embebidas com uma pasta esverdeada feita de ervas.<p>

- O garoto ficará bem, mestre elfo? – Havia um leve tremor em sua voz ansiosa.

- Fizemos o que estava ao nosso alcance senhor. – respondeu o elfo sem perder a concentração. - Conseguimos que ele bebesse um pouco de chá, e com isso logo adormeceu profundamente. A febre cederá e as dores abrandarão por algum tempo. – respondeu Allaran sem parar o que fazia ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ser o mais claro possível. Poucas vezes havia cuidado de um edain e nunca em decorrência de ferimentos causados por armas dos orcs. – Fiz uso de todo o conhecimento que tenho e ainda recebi toda a ajuda que poderia contar aqui senhor. – Allaran era gentil com o jovem. Gíl-Dínen logo ajudou o elfo a deitar com cuidado o rapaz. – Porém, senhor, o veneno dos orcs é forte. Creio que apenas em Imladris seus homens serão capazes de se restabelecer totalmente.

- Hannon le mellon-nín. Já sou muito grato por cuidar do garoto. – disse Halbarad recebendo em troca um rápido aceno e um sorriso leve de Allaran. – E de todos os meus homens.

- Ele é tão jovem... – murmurou Gíl-Dínen observando os traços do garoto.

- Sim... Ainda não completou dezoito anos. – respondeu Halbarad observando o rosto tranquilo do sobrinho. – Sei que para vocês ele é apenas uma criança. Assim como é para mim neste momento. Embora há alguns dias o enxergasse como um homem feito. Pronto para a guerra.

- Nunca estamos verdadeiramente prontos para a guerra meu amigo. – respondeu Galdor aproximando-se e encerrando o assunto. – Agora venha. Deixe que eles terminem de ministrar os cuidados ao jovem Eilan.

Depois de algumas horas de trabalho, todos os feridos haviam sido tratados. Uma sombra se deitava sobre todos, mas Galdor tinha a esperança de que alcançariam Imladris logo. Assim os dúnedain poderiam se recuperar completamente e com mais conforto do que aquele lugar e a estrada ofereciam. Preocupava-se também com o sobrinho de Halbarad. Não sabia dizer se o rapaz poderia resistir até mesmo ao dia seguinte, mas nada disse a Halbarad. Não por enquanto. Deixaria o homem descansar um pouco. Via que estava tão exausto quanto os outros guardiões.

- Infelizmente será uma longa noite para eles – disse Gíl-Dínen aproximando-se de Galdor, que estava imóvel, observando o céu de poucas estrelas para serem admiradas.

- É uma pena que tanta desventura se abata sobre homens tão valorosos e tão poucos a caminhar nestas terras... - respondeu Galdor sem esboçar um movimento sequer.  
>Do mesmo modo que Gíl-Dínen havia se aproximado tranquilamente, Allaran agora fazia também. Não queriam despertar os que dormiam profundamente.<p>

- Vocês dois fizeram um bom trabalho. – disse Galdor virando para os dois elfos. Mantinha as mãos cruzadas nas costas. Apesar de um leve sorriso esboçado, seus olhos demonstravam uma grave preocupação. – Descansem um pouco. Amanhã devemos partir o mais rápido que nos for permitido. Mais orcs podem estar pela mata. Se tivermos um confronto, com feridos nossa situação pode se tornar um pouco difícil.  
>Gil queria fazer milhares de perguntas a Galdor sobre aqueles homens a quem haviam ajudado, mas achava que naquele momento não conseguiria muita coisa dele.<p>

- Vamos Gil-Dínen – Disse Allaran que se virava na direção do acampamento, porém parou ao ver que Gíl-Dínen não se movia. – Você trabalhou bastante agora à noite, viajamos durante o dia todo e dormimos muito pouco na noite passada. – sorriu orgulhoso ao perceber o olhar desapontado da elfa. – Sim, você dormiu pouco que eu sei. Amanhã viajaremos o dia todo também, e eles precisarão de nossa ajuda. – completou indicando para os dúnedain que haviam acabado de tratar. – Seria bom descansar um pouco.

- Siga o sábio conselho do nosso jovem curador, Gil-Dínen. Descanse e amanhã talvez eu esclareça algumas perguntas que povoam sua mente, que aliás é tão curiosa quanto a de Allaran.

Depois disso Gil-Dínen não teve escolha e junto com Allaran foi para perto de seus pertences. Os dois ainda conversaram um pouco, até se aquietarem.  
>Enquanto o jovem curador manteve-se alerta observando tudo ao seu redor, Gíl-Dínen era envolvida por um sono povoado de sonhos e lembranças inquietantes.<p>

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_O grupo cavalgava rápido. Gil-Dínen não ouvia o que líder falava em sua direção. Não havia mais tempo, estavam sendo cercados por lobos e wargs, montados por criaturas de semblantes prazerosamente cruéis. Orcs._

_Perguntava-se como era possível aqueles malditos invadirem aquela região. Rapidamente dominou sua montaria, que se descontrolara com o medo. Galrillion resfolegava e pateava contra o chão, nervoso com os animais que se aproximavam. Parecia incapaz de ouvir as palavras que Gil tentava falar ao seu ouvido. Com muito custo se juntou a outros elfos e virou-se para oferecer combate.  
><em>_Girando com uma velocidade impressionante, degolou um lobo que tentara atacar, vindo pela direita. O grupo se espalhava entre os atacantes e o sangue corria quente em seus corpos, na mesma velocidade que o sangue inimigo impregnava nas lâminas élficas._

_Arqueiros elfos abatiam certeiros os orcs._

_Enquanto lutava, Gil-Dínen tentava localizar seu líder que havia sumido. Gritava, entretanto não ouvia sua própria voz. Não ouvia nada. Nem os risos amaldiçoados dos orcs, nem o trincar das espadas, nem as vozes dos companheiros. Que feitiçaria era aquela que o inimigo usava que nem mesmo a própria voz a elfa ouvia._

_Empenhava-se para manter o controle. Sentia o sangue, junto com o suor, empapar as luvas contra o punho da espada. Couro grudava contra couro. A pele estava arrepiada. Esforçava-se em conseguir recuperar o controle. Usava toda a habilidade que tinha contra a loucura em que estava. Ao menos e finalmente Galrilion agora respondia aos seus comandos sem amedrontar-se com os inimigos. Controlava-o com os joelhos comprimindo os flancos do animal enquanto deitava seus oponentes. Estava tensa. Respirava rápido enquanto seu coração parecia querer explodir. Os pulmões queimavam pelo esforço.  
><em>_Finalmente conseguiu uma brecha e galopou para se unir a outros elfos que eram atacados por muitos orcs e lobos. Tinha que ajudá-los. Tarde demais percebeu um lobo grande e de pelo muito escuro correndo paralelo a sua montaria. Não houve tempo para reagir. Repentinamente ele virou com ferocidade contra Galrillion, jogando Gíl-Dínen ao chão.  
><em>_Antes que a criatura pudesse se satisfizer com a presa caída, Gíl-Dínen, presa contra os dois corpos, feriu-lhe o peito com a espada. O animal babava e espumava podridão. O pêlo estava todo arrepiado e cheirava a carniça.  
><em>_Após o primeiro golpe que afastou o lobo, Galrilion levantou e se afastou num galope enlouquecido e doloroso. A elfa se arrastou afastando-se da massa repisada de sangue, terra e baba. Quando a besta, furiosa pela inconveniência da elfa, se lançou ao ataque, Gíl-Dínen golpeou novamente talhando fundo o peito do animal.  
><em>_Repentinamente sentiu seu corpo ser enlaçado e suspenso por um braço forte. Um de seus companheiros vendo-a sem montaria, veio em seu auxílio e juntos cavalgaram, atacando e matando os orcs que tolamente entravam em seu caminho._

_O grupo dividido agora começava a se reunir, tornando-se mais forte e compacto. Ao longo daquele espaço, corpos amontoavam-se tornando o cenário cada vez mais grotesco. Alguns elfos também jaziam naquela cena pesarosa. Gíl-Dínen sentia o corpo estremecer quando reconhecia os rostos sem vida que horas atrás se divertiam e lhe faziam rir.  
><em>_O elfo que partilhava a montaria com ela lhe gritava algo, mas não conseguia entender. Nenhum som ainda chegava aos seus ouvidos. Estava confusa. Ouvir absolutamente nada a perturbava. Via os lábios se mexendo, via as faces macabras rindo, espadas estilhaçando bem ao seu lado, e não era capaz de ouvir um único som. Lutava também para não ser envolvida pelo pânico._

_Mais elfos se uniam ao grupo maior. Orcs e bestas, desesperados em fuga, eram mortos, pois a rota de fuga ia de encontro sempre a algum guerreiro primogênito de Ilúvatar._

_Gil com os olhos atentos persistia na busca pelo seu capitão. Não prestava mais atenção ao combate. Tentava gritar para seu companheiro encontrar o líder, mas a voz lhe faltava também. Sentia uma queimação da garganta. Tentava berrar. Começava a sentir o desespero lhe tomar a consciência e o senso! Queria encontrar o chefe do grupo que teimava em não aparecer em seu campo de visão. Tudo piorava. A trança desfeita pelo vento se espalhava contra seu rosto cada vez mais pálido. Sua cabeça latejava com a confusão. Os dedos das mãos enluvadas e suadas doíam tal era a força empreendida para segurar a espada.  
><em>_Buscava o rosto procurado em cada face élfica, montada ou caída. Elbereth que não queria ver o rosto que procurava nos que já jaziam no chão eviscerado.  
><em>_De repente na torrente de orcs sobreviventes que corriam contra os elfos, Gil-Dínen viu um grande orc com um fardo em sua montaria. Gil gritava e apontava para o companheiro ir de encontro àquele que carregava um elfo. Um de seus companheiros. Não permitiria que qualquer inimigo ficasse de posse do corpo de elfo algum. Porém ainda nenhum som era ouvido. O orc parecia gargalhar vitorioso até partir de encontro aos dois elfos. Quando se aproximou o suficiente, lançou o corpo contra os dois elfos que, tamanha a força do impacto, foram remetidos ao chão.  
><em>_Após se desvencilharem um do outro e do corpo, Gil cruzou o olhar com o do corpo que jazia sobre o seu. Olhos estampados com uma morte dolorosa e repentina. Olhos que se encheram de lágrimas._

_As mãos de Gíl-Dínen tremiam enquanto percorriam o peito do elfo, perfurado por uma lança quebrada. Tocou-lhe então o rosto sem vida. O tremor então lhe tomou o corpo todo, violento, espalhando dor e tristeza.  
><em>_Que Mandos fosse misericordioso com todos e com aquele que jazia nos seus braços._

_Então sentiu o ar faltar. A vontade de gritar também fugiu de sua garganta. Tudo tornou-se uma enorme escuridão embaçada por lágrimas. Até finalmente ouvir seu nome tão distante que parecia vir do céu indistinguível._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

- Lasto nín Gíl-Dínen... - murmurou suavemente Allaran conseguindo que o olhar da elfa recuperasse o foco, embora brilhasse cristalino com as lágrimas que estavam prestes a transbordar. – Mellon-nín...  
>Gíl-Dínen suspirou com força, como se há horas segurasse o fôlego. Segurava com força os braços de Allaran que agora tentava abraçá-la com cuidado.<p>

- Está tudo bem minha amiga. – Allaran murmurava palavras que, com efeito, começaram a acalmar a amiga. Sua respiração inquieta logo cedeu. Apenas lágrimas silenciosas e quentes ameaçavam rolar pelo seu rosto delicado, porém foram contidas pelo toque suave do jovem curador. – Você teve um sonho ruim Gíl-Dínen. Está tudo bem. Talvez impressionada pelo relato dos homens atacados pelos orcs.

- Não Allaran... – Respondeu Gíl-Dínen se esforçando para se recompor. Sentiu-se mal por aquela situação toda. Sentiu-se exposta, ainda que aos olhos de ninguém, exatamente como não queria: como uma elfinha assustada. – Não foi um sonho. – Rapidamente observou o acampamento. Estava tudo quieto. Em paz. Os dúnedain dormiam mortalmente. As sentinelas élficas permaneciam concentradas observando o acampamento. Galdor permanecia afastado, quieto, envolto em sua capa. Parecia entregue ao sono élfico como outros que o imitavam. Eilan, o jovem sobrinho de Halbarad, e os outros feridos também estavam quietos ou adormecidos. – Foi um pesadelo feito de memórias sombrias mellon-nín.

- Mas agora está tudo bem. – Com delicadeza Allaran a segurava pelos ombros, e observava seus olhos escuros e ainda perturbados. Preocupou-se. Enxergava uma imensa fragilidade oculta com grande esforço.

- Eu não o via... Adar-nín... – Gil-Dínen começou a murmurar como se para si mesma, e ainda um pouco desnorteada até que se deixou envolver nos braços de Allaran. Eram quentes e protetores. Embora a contragosto de se mostrar tão frágil, sentiu-se reconfortada. – Eu nunca... Nunca havia sonhado com o que aconteceu. – Aquilo era novo para a elfa, e realmente a perturbava.  
>Allaran tentava encontrar alguma explicação que aliviasse o animo da elfa. – Só Erú poderia dizer o porquê às vezes sonhamos com acontecimentos passados. Mas tudo há um motivo. Talvez não esteja pronta para compreendê-lo. Ou então... Talvez os últimos acontecimentos da noite tenham mesmo trazido à tona lembranças como você mesma disse: sombrias. – E entregou um pequeno odre de vinho e ervas que exalavam um perfume acolhedor. – Beba um gole e procure relaxar um pouco. Não pense agora no que você viu. – instruiu enquanto observava a elfa sorver um gole da bebida fresca que lhe havia sido entregue.<p>

- Talvez não seja a melhor hora para descansarmos... – Respondeu a elfa voltando se para o lado onde os dúnedain feridos repousavam.

- Não seja teimosa. Não dormiu por muito tempo. Veja... As estrelas quase não se moveram no céu. – O elfo tocou-lhe o ombro recuperando sua atenção. Falava de modo suave, e que apenas Gíl-Dínen podia ouvir. – Nada que fizer agora alterará o que já aconteceu. Não lhe perguntarei nada agora, pois não devemos falar de assuntos sombrios sob o manto da noite. Apenas peço que descanse. Estão todos bem. Estava até agora a pouco com Eilan, e ele dorme profundamente como os outros. E você e eu também precisamos descansar. – Pacientemente esperou alguns minutos enquanto a elfa observava o acampamento convencida das palavras de Allaran.  
>Gíl-Dínen voltou-se para jovem curador meneando a cabeça. Estava mesmo tudo em paz. Então se recostou no canto em que estavam e envolveu-se na capa que usava como proteção. Allaran aguardou que a elfa, acomodada a seu lado, se perdesse novamente no sono élfico. Olhou à sua volta, observando todos, despertos e adormecidos. A tranqüilidade havia recuperado seu domínio no acampamento. E apesar de um sentimento de alerta, deixou o sono lhe tomar a mente e corpo. Também sentia a necessidade de renovar suas forças para o dia que logo nasceria.<p>

.

Continua

.

* * *

><p>*1 Colinas das Torres – Ali estavam as Torres Brancas – Ficavam a Oeste do Condado e Perto dos Portos Cinzentos. Foram construídas pelos elfos de Lindon em honra a Elendil e a mando de Gíl-Galad pouco depois da fundação do reino de Arnor. Abrigavam um dos Palatiri trazidos por Elendil de Númenor. Eram protegidas por Círdan.<p>

*2 Colina dos Túmulos - Por arte da necromancia, espíritos foram aprisionados ali pelo Rei Bruxo de Angmar para evitar que o reino de Cardolan se reerguesse. Esses espíritos eram chamados de criaturas tumulares e eram capazes de animar os ossos que pertenciam aos dúnedain enterrados, bem como aos homens da Primeira Era que também continuavam enterrados ali, e assim assombravam a colina impedindo que fosse habitada. Especula-se que o morro onde Frodo foi aprisionado era onde ficava o túmulo do último rei de Cardolan.

*3 Criação dos Orcs - A origem dos orcs é uma questão em aberto. A hipótese mais aceita e apontada inclusive no Silmarillion é que Morgoth, incapaz de criar seres independentes de sua vontade, torturou e mutilou Elfos, tornando-os orcs. (Porém é bom considerar a idéia de que mesmo originados dos elfos, os orcs não são imortais, mas apenas podem viver muito.)

E tem muito mais no blog! ;)


End file.
